Perfect Acts
by EuPhoRia RoSe
Summary: She dreamed of being beautiful like the other girls. She didn't want to be simple 'Mikan' anymore. The dream led her to becoming a famous model. He, an established photographer, was the first one to see through her perfect act and call her fake.
1. Act 01

**Hello loveliesss :L New story, YAY! **

**This is inspired by two AWESOME songs. **

**They are Picture Perfect by Every Avenue and What's Beautiful By Everlife  
**

**Excellent songs people ;) **

**Time for the sum-sum, I mean, er, summary: She dreamed of being beautiful and slim like the other girls. She didn't want to be simple '****Mikan****' anymore. The dream led her to becoming a famous model. He, an established photographer, was the first one to see through her perfect act and call her fake.**

**So, I hopee you like it. :] **

**R&R, WOULD BE NICE :))**

* * *

Perfect Acts

**By EuPhoRia RoSe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Act 01  
**

No one is perfect... that's why pencils have erasers. ~Author Unknown

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I stared at my reflection peering at the dark rings that circled round my dull and lifeless mocha chocolate coloured eyes. They used to be so full of life but they had become drained over the years. I used to be the happiest girl you could ever meet. I would always smile even when I was sad. I didn't want people to realise I wasn't happy, I wanted to be known as someone who could always smile.

But that's a lie. Life is full of ups and downs. I've had so many. This cracked mirror is like my life. It used to be so beautiful, I remembered standing there watching the light hit it creating something that to my eyes, looked absolutely stunning. But now it's light has faded. All that's left is this broken state. So broken yet it still grasps on to it's beauty, like it's afraid that it would disappear.

I never used to be like this. I didn't care about such things. But I guess it was _their _comments that changed me. It was a year ago when it started. _Ugly. _That was the one single word that seeped in and out of my mind. I wasn't fussed about what I looked like before that. But at first, when it started, I tried to ignore it. But they wouldn't stop it. They wouldn't stop saying it. I started to believe in it.

I believed that if so many people were saying it then it must be true. When I realised this, I went straight back home staring blankly at the large mirror hanging on my bedroom wall. I tilted my head looking at my sweet honey coloured hair and the features of my porcelain face.

I would die to be called beautiful. But no one has ever said such a word to me. Never even uttered it. I thought that it would be best to take a deep breath and forget. I would close my eyes hoping that when I opened my eyes again I'd be someone better. Someone else. But nothing changed. I was just simple 'Mikan'. That irritated me. Being me wasn't enough. I wanted people to see me and gasp at my beauty.

I'm envious of those who are so perfect, they have no flaws. I clenched my fists. That girl in the mirror. I didn't want to be her anymore. I couldn't control my anger. The next thing I knew, the glass from the mirror shattered into little pieces as the reflection in the mirror became crooked. I looked away and promised myself then and there that I wouldn't go back to that. I'd change.

I did change. I hardly recognise myself anymore. I don't know who I am. But I guess that's ok. I don't hear any bad comments towards me anymore. But I thought this would make me happy. I thought that when I looked at this mirror again I'd smile. But I can't. It's like there is something wrong.

I don't feel satisfied. This isn't me. I shook my head, stupid thoughts. This was perfect. I'd be acknowledged as a beautiful girl. Soon people who called me that word will look at me with envy. I'll prove that there is something behind my imperfections.

I wonder now whether I made the right choice.

.

.

.

.

"Mikan!" an excited voice came from behind her.

The girl turned around licking her cherry flavoured lips as she flashed a bright smile. That was one thing she was particularly good at, giving a bright smile at any given time. No one knew that it was actually fake. Not one.

It was her manager, Nonoko, that had called Mikan. They were both the same age but Nonoko was already a fantastic manager. She had been a singer for a few years but when she finished her career she went straight to managing any kind of stars. It didn't matter whether they were singers, models or anything of the like. She loved to see people reach to the top. That's how she was with Mikan. She had a very cheerful look on her face like something major huge had happened. And of course it had. She couldn't wait to tell Mikan.

"You've been requested to audition for Alice model agency, Mikan!" she squealed.

Mikan's eyes widened. Alice? Alice was a huge model agency in Japan. If you were signed to that agency you would be sure to be extremely famous. But there was always a problem. Their photographer.

According to rumors, he was very harsh with auditionees. He would only pass the ones he actually prefered himself. He was specific with the models he wanted to choose. But it didn't matter about that photographer.

Every audition Mikan had gone to she passed with flying colours. Of course she would pass this one too. But still it was such a shock that they had even requested her. She had to calm down and take it all in.

"Wow. I can't believe it," She was still stunned.

Nonoko laughed patting her on the back, "Well, believe it. You're so lucky. You get to meet that _gorgeous _photographer!"

Yes, that was another rumor too and a very popular one. She had never seen this so-called gorgeous photographer in person not even one photo of him. But Mikan had read about him in a magazine before. That was before she ever became a model at all.

Back then.

Nonoko waved a hand in front of her face as she came out of her dreaming state. Mikan smiled at her trying to get that uneasy feeling to disappear. She was beginning to remember again. She thought she had made sure that she would keep those hateful feelings buried deep inside of her. But somehow she couldn't help but remember that time.

"Mikan. Look, you have to be at your best in this audition and if you get accepted..." Nonoko paused, "Well, let's just say I'll be _extremely _happy."

Of course she would be. She'd probably hug Mikan to death, literally. It would be a fun and sort of dangerous experience. She swept her hair away from her face as she waited for Nonoko to calm down. If Mikan were picked she would definitely go crazy. No one from the small agency that we are currently in have ever signed a contract with Alice. It was lucky enough that they were even accepted. She was as happy as Nonoko was. But she kept her cool better than Nonoko did.

"So when is it?" Mikan asked.

"Tomorrow, eight o'clock sharp."

She gaped. She meant eight in the morning? God that would be very interesting indeed. How was Mikan ever going to wake up? Let's just say that she wasn't really a morning person. She had never been one in her whole life. But she would have to be tomorrow. What a bother. Mikan sighed as Nonoko's phone started to ring.

"Oh, I've got to go Mikan. See you tomorrow," she waved her hand as she walked away in a hurried pace.

Mikan watched her go as she yawned. She was still tired. She was thinking of going back home and getting a little rest as she made her way out of their agency, Dearest Doll . It was a beautiful day today. Probably the best in a while. The sun was out and shining down on her sweet honey hair as it gleamed. It wasn't cold but there was a slight breeze that swept past her, making her feel refreshed. Then she had the craving. The craving she always had after work.

She was practically _dying_ for coffee.

You could say that she was a _little _addicted to the stuff. But it was delicious. She loved it so much that everytime after work she would go to the same cafe. There was also the same handsome waiter who came to her table. That could be her reason to how she was so addicted to it. She turned a corner as she walked into the cafe and ordered a cappucino. Mikan gave the man at the counter the money as she looked around for the handsome waiter.

Usually, after drinking one coffee, she would either have another or have some cake. The waiter would always come and ask her with a pleasant smile on his face what she wanted. Mikan really wished to say something like 'you'. But even the thought of it would bring a blush to her cheeks. Although, the waiter didn't seem to be here today. Damn. Instead the waiter was some ugly guy. Why is life so unfair? Couldn't they bless Mikan with a gorgeous man. Yeah right. Like she was going to turn around and there would be someone stunning, maybe even 'the one', behind her. In your dreams, Mikan.

She turned around as she bumped straight into someone as the coffee in her hand slipped and fell over the person in front of her. Mikan gasped, feeling like a proper idiot. She could have burnt him! She could have done something horrible. He wiped the coffee off him as she tried to look anywhere but him.

"Aren't you going to apologise?" he asked, an annoyed tone to his voice.

Mikan was going to do it anyway but the way he had said that to her pissed her off. He was treating her like she was not on the same level as him. Well, technically speaking she wasn't. But that is not what she meant. Mikan finally summoned up the courage to look at this rude guy in the eye with all her fury.

That's when she realised that this guy was actually the most attractive person she had ever met. He had amazing raven hair. She couldn't believe that actually for an instant she was envious of him. A man. A man she just met and spilt coffee on may I add. But his eyes caught her attention the most. They were a beautiful crimson colour. Mikan couldn't help but stare at him.

"Stop staring, freak."

She blinked. That was it. No one could treat her like that and get away with it. Who did he think he was? He might look like a cassanova but he has no right to act like one. She clenched her hands and glared at him, the words she wanted to say buzzing around in her head. But she couldn't seem to utter a word to him.

Maybe it was because she was so stunned at this man that he had made her speechless. This thought irritated Mikan greatly. She wouldn't just let him act all high and mighty. If she had another cup of coffee she'd spill it over him again. He was acting so arrogant and cocky. She hated that type of person the most. He took off his jumper that had the spilt coffee over it as he placed it on Mikan's head.

"There. Keep it. Like I want it now," he snorted as he pushed past her.

She had an urge to throw the jumper right back at his face. If her best friend, Hotaru, hadn't come in at that moment, she probably would have gone ahead and done it. She stuffed the jumper into the bag she carried without thinking. But when she saw those violet eyes she turned around and hugged her friend so tightly that to any passer by it would look like she was trying to strangle her.

Hotaru rolled her eyes as she pulled something out and shot it at Mikan. To Hotaru and anybody who knew Hotaru, this was the so-called Baka Gun. It was famous for shooting idiots. Like Mikan, for example. Mikan pouted feeling the throbbing sensation that came from her forehead.

"Hotaru!" she complained

Hotaru walked past her as she went to the counter to buy herself a simple lemonade. She walked to a table and sat down starting to sip her drink her eyes placed on Mikan. The brunette, already in a bad mood from the atrocious behaviour of the boy she had met earlier, sat down in a sulk.

She loved her best friend a lot. She was the only one she could ever be her true self too. She had know her through the hard times when her self confidence had been so dangerously low. Hotaru could definitely seem cold at times, but underneath that exterior, she was the most best friend Mikan could ever hand. Call it tough love or whatever. Mikan knew that no one could replace her.

"Mikan, that guy is looking at you," she stated her eyes narrowing.

Mikan turned around as soon as Hotaru had said that abruptly. Her eyes met with the crimson eyed lad as his expression turned sour. What was his problem? She had only just met him and he was looking at her like that. She stuck her tongue out at him. That certainly caught his attention.

"He looks kind of familiar," Hotaru's expression became thoughtful.

Mikan's head zapped back around to face Hotaru with a bewildered expression. Did Hotaru know that person? How could he be familiar at all? She finished her cappucino as she stood up to put her empty paper cup in the bin. But unfortunately, the bin was right near him. She made her way slowly giving the boy occasional glares. He raised his eyebrow looking at her up and down. She threw the cup in the bin trying to keep back the feeling of wanting to scream in the stranger's face. But for Mikan it was futile. She turned around her hands on her hips.

"What!" she demanded.

He didn't say anything instead he shrugged a tiny sign of a smirk playing on his lips. Speaking of which didn't she know someone that was described of having crimson eyes and dark raven hair. No, it was only her imagination. She did not know anything about this rude guy. She tapped her foot impatient as he continued to torment her with ongoing silence. He opened his mouth finally deciding to speak after at least a good 5 minutes.

"Polka."

She stared at him with confusion trying to work out what he was talking about. But before she could ask him this Hotaru grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out of the cafe. Mikan was about to question why Hotaru had dragged her out in such a hurry but she never got the chance to say it.

"Pull your skirt down Mikan," Hotaru insisted.

Mikan's eyes began to widen as a blush appeared on her cheeks. She pulled her skirt and swore that if she ever met that pervert, cocky, arrogant man again she would sure kill him before he could speak another word.

.

.

.

.

Act 01- end

_Review :3_

_Sorry for any OOCness if there is any :))_

_See you next time_


	2. Act 02

**A/N: Thank you for all that reviewed last chapter. I'm so happy people actually like this lol! Thanks to foureyesfreak27 who was the first one to review :D. Enjoy. AND I DO NOT OWN GA. **

* * *

Perfect Acts

**By EuPhoRia RoSe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Act 02  
**

No one is perfect... that's why pencils have erasers. ~Author Unknown

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

She groaned as she sat up and stared blankly at her alarm clock that had woken her up from her deep slumber. If she could she would have gone back to sleep immediately. In fact, that's what Mikan was planning on doing. Until she realised what she was doing today. The thought of being a model in Alice Agency made her jump out of bed in excitement. Imagine what people think of her if she was on the cover of Alice magazine. She'd be even more famous than she was already. People would wonder how on Earth she was chosen by the infamous photographer? She would be swarmed by questions.

She was practically jumping up and down with excitement. The thought about yesterday's chaos was erased from her mind. She stood still, the thought of that rude crimson-eyed lad now in her mind. If only that thought had stayed way back and not bothered her. Maybe her mood would have been much better. Such a small matter shouldn't get her down. The chance was that she would never meet that arrogant man again. Tokyo was _huge. _The possibility of her meeting him was very low. That brought an instant smile to her face. She giggled as she ran out of her bedroom and downstairs to the kitchen.

Mikan lived in a medium sized apartment. She had been told that it was an apartment for two but she had not had a roomate yet. At first when Mikan was buying an apartment the first idea she had was to share one with Hotaru. But, unfortunately, Hotaru declinced this. She told her that she'd rather live by herself than with Mikan. At that point in time, Mikan was upset at Hotaru's remark. But she didn't complain too much. She had gotten used to living on her own. Having a roomate would be strange and irregular.

She looked up at the time seeing that it was already approaching half past 7. At this rate she would definitely not be on time. She quickly made herself breakfast, which consisted of Cornflakes and a glass orange juice, as she rushed back up the stairs. She looked to her right seeing her mirror. Her old mirror that she had ever since she was a little girl. Even though she had broken it, she couldn't just let it go. It brought her many memories, the good and the bad. But the majority was the bad. You'd think that she would have thrown it away. But Mikan would always look in the mirror and remind herself_ why_ she had become a model and what her goal was.

She looked in the mirror, she didn't have any makeup. She hated it. She couldn't wait to throw on the make up and change to the person she was proud of. The girl she was now, at this moment, was not who she wanted to be. The girl who couldn't do anything, the girl who just cowered alone in the dark. _Haha, look it's **Ugly **Mikan. She's so **disgusting**, isn't she? Let's not go near her or we'll catch **ugly** disease! _Those words. Everytime she heard them they made a small hole in my heart.

She had heard those words so many times before, but each time it felt different. Mikan was in High School when it happened. She seriously thought of quitting school and committing suicide. But Hotaru would always told her that she shouldn't believe in their words. Hotaru would always snort at them as they walked past and say, 'Idiots. Do they even know what's beautiful? It's our own choice to make. There's no such thing as being perfect'.

She listened to her attentively her words sinking in. _Perfect. _Wouldn't being perfect be great? No one would be able to judge you. You'd have no imperfections. Since then Mikan kept up a perfect act, one that has not been broken down. Mikan sighed, if she kept on thinking about that she'd feel depressed when she went to the audition. She couldn't just stand there and look at the broken mirror either.

She walked to her bedroom and immediately grabbed the clothes she chose to wear. She had recieved them as a gift for starring as the cover model of a teen girls' magazine, Sugar last month. She wouldn't be able to buy them herself as all together it cost a great a lot of money. She hugged the clothes to her a smile stretching across her face. She'd look _beautiful _in her Hollister top and suede leather jacket with a to die for skirt and expensive heels.

When she was dressed she put on her make up to complete her 'perfect' look. She put a lot of mascara on and used an eyelash curler to make them look long and lush. She took her favourite cherry red lipstick putting it on her lips. Of course the rest of her make up would be done at the audition by the make up artists. She checked the time seeing that she had better go or she'd definitely be running late. She grabbed a scarf and ran down her stairs taking one quick at her broken mirror. She smiled pleased.

_Perfect. _

She was now running at a fast pace as she stopped at the road waiting for a taxi to come and pick her up. She wouldn't be able to get a bus now as the last one had left. The next one would be an hour away. She should have woken up earlier. A taxi caught her eye as she waved at it hoping that it would stop. Fortunately it did. She fixed herself as she opened the taxi car door and sat at the back.

"Where too, Miss?" the taxi driver asked.

The taxi was definitely a handsome one. Her day was already starting off great and it would be perfect if the rest of the day went as smoothly.

She smiled, her precious smile, as she answered him, "To Alice Model Agency."

The taxi driver nodded giving her a grin. If only she had time to chat to the lad then maybe her day would be even better. Although, he was nothing compared to that boy yesterday.

Wait.

What was she saying? She was still thinking about that incredibly rude person. She had grown a little hate for him, even after the first day, but she would admit that his looks were definitely extraordinary. Was he the definition of perfect? He sure looked like it. Her cell phone started to ring as Mikan noticed it was from Nonoko. She was probably going crazy about her not being there yet. She pressed the answer button as she brought the phone to her ear. She was right about Nonoko going crazy.

"Mikan! Where the heck are you? The audition starts in 5 minutes!" Nonoko demanded shouting down the phone.

Mikan took the phone away from her ear. Lord could this girl shout. She grinned as she looked outside the taxi window. She was very close to Alice Agency now. She giggled in excitement.

"It's ok, Nonoko. I'm nearly there," Mikan reassured her.

Mikan heard Nonoko take a deep breath as she told Mikan that she would be waiting outside the Agency. The taxi turned a corner and in no time the vehicle stopped as she faced the famous Alice Agency. She gasped. She had seen it in magazines and heard that it was huge. She was so overwhelmed. It was quite a tall elaborate builging with the banner of the current cover of their magazine, Alice. Mikan jumped out of the car as she gave the man the money.

"Hey, what's your number..." the taxi driver started but before he could continue Mikan was already running towards Nonoko who was at the entrance.

She hugged Nonoko, her golden locks flying, a bright smile spread across her face. Nonoko sighed, "God am I glad you're here. We have to go now."

Mikan nodded as they made their way inside the building. Chandeliers were everywhere. Mikan couldn't help but stare at them in awe. This was nothing compared to her small agency she had currently worked in. This was more like a palace. They found the audition room, after asking a round a few times, as Nonoko looked at her seriously. Although a trace of a smile was still on her face.

"Don't piss off the photographer and don't talk back to him. If you do then we're dead for sure," Nonoko instructed.

Mikan raised an eyebrow. How could she know that she'd piss the photographer off? She hadn't even met the man yet. She was slightly annoyed at this statement as it sounded like she thought that Mikan was the type to annoy people easily. Mikan snorted, but that wouldn't put her sunny mood off. Nothing would change the mood she was in. No matter what happened she'd keep on smiling. She waited patiently for her name to be called with the other auditionees. She already had butterflies and she wasn't even in there yet. Finally after a time of waiting she was called.

"Number 27, Sakura Mikan."

Mikan jumped up and down hugging Nonoko for the second time today.

"Good luck," Nonoko told her as Mikan nodded and opened the door to the audition room.

Even when she walked in she had the widest smile she could possibly muster. She didn't look at who was the judges panel until she faced them. Her face fell. Sitting at the far right was the man she had met yesterday. The one who had called her Polka. The one who she swore she would kill if she met him again.

She stared at him, her expression first confused and bewildered and then turning into absolute fury. She couldn't help it. Nonoko's words of warning disappeared from her mind and were replaced with...well, you get the picture. She pointed at him, her hand shaking. He had a nonchalant expression written all over his face as his stunning crimson carved themself into hers. She bit her lip. Even though she was trying so hard not to go off the handle, she couldn't keep it in anymore. She just exploded.

"Pervert!" she screamed as the rude man raised his eyebrows.

The judge panel seemed particularly stunned at this outburst. The security guards, who had gone unnoticed until now, seemed like they were going to make a move but the crimson boy stopped them with a wave of his hand. The judges panel seemed a little more at ease as the one sitting next to the crimson lad looked at a sheet of paper clipped to a board.

"So, Sakura Mikan, part of Dearest Doll. Am I correct?" he asked.

He had dark red hair and violet eyes. His name was Reo Mouri, the vice-president of Alice Agency. Mikan nodded as she looked from the crimson boy back to Reo. She didn't feel as happy-go-lucky as she did before.

"Ok," Reo dropped the papers, "Go."

She knew that she just had give a perfect pose. The pose that would get her in. She grinned knowing exactly what to do. She smiled innocently and did the pose she had done when she first auditioned for Dearest Doll three years ago. She could tell from their eyes that she had made them stunned. But she wasn't looking at _him. _She still didn't understand why he was there. Who was the photographer? She had been told that the photographer would be there at the auditions. It couldn't possibly be that arrogant man, right? She nodded, definitely not. Although, she was curious to know why he was there in the first place.

The audition finished as the members of the panel clapped. Except for the one on the end. He just sat there, his arm crossed and narrowed his eyes. She didn't like the look that he was giving her. It put her..._on edge_. She looked away from him and smiled at the panel.

"Bravo, bravo!" a rather looking camp blond one cheered.

She was definitely going to get in. They loved her. Well, she wasn't so sure about the one on the end. But he didn't matter. He wasn't anyone terribly important. The blond turned to the crimson eyed boy a large grin on his face.

"What do you think Natsume?" he enquired.

So that rude, pompous man's name was Natsume. Mikan snorted, like she cared at all. He could be called anything, but it didn't matter to her. She knew she had passed. Natsume opened his mouth as Mikan waited for his answer expectantly.

"Fake," he sneered.

Mikan's self-confidence was very close to shattering. No one. _No one _had called her fake. She hated that word as much as being called ugly. It was like her hard efforts had been for nothing. This, _Natsume_, was the first one ever to say that to her. It definitely pissed her off greatly. She hoped she'd still get in even after Natsume had said that to her. She kept her cool and smiled.

"I understand what you're saying Natsume-_san_ but I..." she didn't get to finish her sentence as he rudely interrupted her.

"_I_ am the photographer, _I_ choose my model. This girl is not the one I want. She's a complete fake," he glowered.

Mikan knew now that her chances of becoming the next Alice model was extremely slim. Natsume had now just decided that he didn't like her. And he was the famous, gorgeous, photographer that every one had been talking about. Mikan couldn't believe it. She had called him a pervert as well. Her chances had eradicated as soon as she spilled the coffee on him yesterday. But if she was going to leave, she'd leave with her pride. She would not tolerate being called a fake. She'd not let him get away with it.

"Fine. Hyuuga Natsume has decided. You can go," Reo dismissed her.

Mikan clenched her fists. This was why Hotaru had said that he looked familiar yesterday. Mikan should have realised too. Who else had that colour eyes that she knew of? No one. Of course it would be this _stupid_ photographer! She folded her arms, she wasn't going to go until she told him exactly what she thought of him.

"Thank you," she told them as she passed Natsume and gave him her most deathly of glares ever, "You nasty perverted fox!"

He stared at her shocked at her outburst. It didn't seem like he thought that Mikan would react in any way to what he said. He was so wrong. She walked away carrying herself with pride leaving the famous Hyuuga Natsume speechless. At least she had suceeded in something.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Act 02-end

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**v**

**Review please :D **


	3. Act 03

**A/N: OH MY FREAKING CHEESE! Thanks a lot to everyone who reviewed, faved, alerted last chapter. You don't know how much it means to me ;) And of course I do not own GA, obviously.  
**

* * *

Perfect Acts

**By EuPhoRia RoSe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Act 03  
**

No one is perfect... that's why pencils have erasers. ~Author Unknown

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Her hatred for that man had doubled. She couldn't believe that _he _had called her a fake right in front of her face. He ruined everything. But she wasn't going to let that get her down. Mikan was more worried about how Nonoko would react. She had warned Mikan not to aggravate the photographer and she did. Actually their feelings were probably mutual now. But she didn't care. Working with him would have been a nightmare.

She took this rejection in a positive way. She was _lucky _she wasn't picked. Her life would not be any better if she did get in. If only the photographer wasn't Hyuuga Natsume. Then things would have been so different. Mikan would have probably aced the audition easily. She'd be preparing for her first photo shoot. It was all his fault. She gritted her teeth.

"Damn you Hyuuga!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

She didn't care who could hear her. She didn't care until she walked right into Nonoko. She had definitely heard Mikan's outburst. Mikan quietened down and bit her lip. Nonoko would kill her. This would have been a major break for both of them if she got through. But she didn't. By tomorrow she'd be on a magazine for saying such a thing to the photographer. She could already see the headline and it wasn't good. Nonoko raised an eyebrow she already suspected something.

"So...?" she asked her with curiosity.

Mikan didn't know what to say. There was no way she could lie to her. Nonoko would find out sooner or later anyway. So she just had to suck it up and tell her the truth. Well, not _all _of it.

"I'm sorry Nonoko but I didn't get in!" she apologised.

She didn't take it as badly as Mikan had suspected. She sighed and shook her head.

"What did you do Mikan?" she questioned.

She wasn't sure whether to tell her everything that happened. What would she say if she told her that she _accidentally_ spilled coffee all over the photographer. But in her defense, at that point in time she didn't even know who he was. To her, he was just a stranger. She could never have known that he would be important to her and her career. It was so very unfortunate. She felt that if she told Nonoko about it, she'd just become angrier. Who knows what she would have done if that happened.

If she saw Hyuuga Natsume again she would not let him off so easily. For her, she had been a lot _calmer _when talking to the photographer. Normally, she would have completely lost it. But she felt that if she really had gone berserk it would just give him the pleasure that she was absolutely _pissed. _Which she was but she didn't want him to realise that. She had called him 'a nasty perverted fox' but she could have done worse. She wanted to walk away with pride and she did. She thought she did anyway. She was just happy enough to see that bewildered look on the raven's face. She was a little disappointed that she hadn't got in but it was worth it.

But there was one thing that still stuck at the back of her mind. She couldn't simply forget it and move on. She wished she had never heard that word come out of his mouth. She was fake. She half agreed with that statement. For years, she'd been keeping up an act. She made it so no one realised what she was really like and how she was hurt inside. Being bullied had put an unbelievable toll on her shoulders. She didn't know why the bullies were so intent on making her life intolerable.

She had hoped that those sort of feelings would never be unearthed. But he looked through all that and saw that she was only acting. She wasn't being her real self. Mikan had promised herself to never let anyone hurt her again.

She wasn't going to let that promise be broken from what that man had said. She wasn't going to believe his words. She knew she was fake. But this was how she wanted to be. She wasn't going to change not from the comment he gave her. She was going to forget him and what he said. She definitely would not see his face again. If she did, she'd just stay clear. It was time to forget and move on.

She tucked her hair behind her ear and looked at Nonoko earnestly.

"It doesn't matter. I think I'm going to go back to my apartment," she smiled a little as she gave her friend a hug.

Nonoko was eager to know what exactly had happened but she did not question Mikan. Instead she watched her go grinning. Mikan was lucky to have friends. Without them she didn't know what she would do. Hotaru especially. If she wasn't there through the hard times would she be able to make it through?

She had a sudden urge to see her best friend. She'd feel much better when she saw her emotionless face. It didn't matter if Hotaru pushed her away. She knew how much Hotaru cared about her. Even if she didn't show it. Mikan walked outside the Alice Agency building. She probably would never go in there again. Unless she was very fortunate. But she doubted it. It was starting to rain as little rain drops fell on her rosy red cheeks. She looked up and screamed mentally. Her makeup was going to smudge. She ran to the sidewalk as she waited for a taxi to come to her aid. Finally one came as she stood back making sure not to be splashed by the water when the taxi came closer. She opened the back door and smiled.

"Thanks," she said as the taxi driver nodded.

It wasn't the same one as before but that didn't really matter to her. She sat down as she looked outside the window as it began to mist up. She was definitely not in a very good mood at all. His words were still in her mind. They wouldn't budge. She felt like hitting her head to get rid of such a thought. He would never be in her life ever again. There was no point in contemplating about it.

It was only one opinion. One person had noticed. He wasn't going to tell everyone about how he found her fake? Right? She clenched her fists looking at her nails. It irritated her that he had gotten to her this much. She might deny that it hadn't but it worried her deeply. It rained down harder as she heard the drops fall down on the top of the taxi.

She had a memory of when she had ran around in the rain, her bright eyes staring up at the dull sky. Her hair and clothes were drenched all the way through. But she didn't care. She was different back then. She was only a child at the mere age of 10. But she wished that she could go back to those days. When people didn't judge you so much. She shivered, that was the past this is now. The young girl dancing around happily in the rain was gone. She had grown up. She didn't believe anything could change that or _anyone. _But she was wrong. Changing is a good thing. But you should still keep your old memories.

The taxi came to a _screeching_ stop as she stared dazily outside the window. She opened the car door checking her bag for an umbrella. She stepped outside the taxi holding the umbrella above her head. She thanked the taxi driver giving him the money she needed to pay as she walked to the apartment flat building. She came to her own apartment as she fished out her key and clumsily unlocked the door.

She walked in to her apartment dropping her bag as soon as she stepped in. She looked around at the dark room as she switched on the light. Her apartment felt extremely empty. She really wasn't fond of being the only one in this place. She could do with some company. Hotaru used to have a roomate but she would pay her to come and live there. Soon after, the roomate left annoyed with Hotaru's blackmail. So both of them did not have a roomate.

Mikan did not know why they couldn't just share an apartment together. They were best friends. Wouldn't normal best friends jump at the chance to share an apartment? But this was_ Hotaru. _She wasn't one to like to share things without their being some kind of income.

Mikan sighed as she collapsed on her leather couch and stared at the blank TV screen before her. She wondered whether Alice Agency had found their cover model yet. She was definitely intrigued to find out who had bested her. She grabbed the remote control as she switched over to the news channel.

"Today, there have been auditions for the next Alice cover model. But thus far Hyuuga Natsume has not found the right model. There will be a second set of auditions on the 10th. But this time it's even better. The model of Beau Perfume for Men, Nogi Ruka will be there as another judge. Plus, if you win you get your first photo shoot with him. Amazing, eh?" the journalist smiled as she tossed her hair and giggled.

Nogi Ruka

Oh god damn it.

She had no idea that this was going to happen. That photographer had decided to have another audition and with none other but Nogi Ruka! Everyone wanted to meet him. Even Mikan knew about the man. He hadn't just been a model but an actor as well. Hotaru never really liked him that much but to Mikan he meant a lot.

He had come from an ordinary background to becoming a celebrity so quickly. She envied him. It was too bad that she couldn't go and take the audition once more. A cheshire grin appeared on her lips as she giggled. Who said she couldn't?

There wasn't a rule that said you couldn't go and audition a second time. It was like that on a lot of reality TV shows. She'd just be even better than she was before. She would take on Natsume's comment and try to make him like her. If that was even possible. But she had to try. For her sake and for Nonoko's sake. She'd definitely make her proud.

She stood up as her cell phone started to ring as she took it out of her bag. She looked at the number recognising that it was none other than her best friend. She was in a much better mood to talk to her now.

"Hotaru, you'll never guess. You know that guy I spilled coffee on yesterday? Well he's..."

"I know, he's Hyuuga Natsume, famous photographer," Hotaru interrupted her.

Mikan was shocked that Hotaru knew but she remembered that Hotaru had said that he looked familiar. There was one thing that Mikan really wanted to know though. Why was Hotaru calling her? Usually it would be the other way around. Did Hotaru _want_ to call? There must be a reason. Hotaru told it for her.

"Mikan, I heard from the receptionist down stairs that you're getting a roomate," she informed her.

It took along time for Mikan to process these words. She just couldn't believe it. She had been thinking about it before and it had finally come true. She grinned. Even if it wasn't Hotaru she knew that this person would soon be a great friend to her. She had that feeling.

"Really? Who is it?" she asked.

Hotaru interrupted her for the second time, "How would I know dummy? Apparently the roomate isn't supposed to get here until later tonight."

Mikan sat down on the floor. She'd probably stay up and wait for her roomate to come. Just the idea of having someone to talk to when she was at home sounded lovely. She couldn't wait until she saw the person. She loved making new friends and she was sure to make one this time.

"Oh and can you come over to my apartment. You left something from when you were round last week," Hotaru told her.

Mikan stood up on her feet. She was happy to be invited to go to Hotaru's apartment by her best friend. She informed her that she would be there soon as she hung up. She grabbed her coat as she rushed out the door to see her best friend. Her apartment wasn't too far away from hers. It was only one flight of stairs and the last on the corridor. When she arrived at the door she rung the bell and waited. Hotaru opened the door as Mikan smiled and gave her a hug. Hotaru pushed her away as she gave her what she had left behind. It was her cotton scarf she had forgotten. She wrapped it around her neck hoping Hotaru would let her in to stay longer. At first Hotaru was reluctant to have her come in. But she finally gave in as Mikan was complaining too much. She switched the TV on as she began to make them both coffee. Mikan tapped her feet impatiently as Hotaru finished making it and passed it to her. Mikan was in desperate need of coffee so she was happy to see the light brown liquid in front of her. She sipped the coffee as she winced letting go of the mug with the coffee inside it on the counter. Hotaru rolled her eyes.

"Can't you be a little more careful?" she questioned.

Mikan pouted as the burning sensation began to decrease from her tongue. She waited for the coffee to cool down as she watched the TV. It was on some TV programme that they both watched a lot. It was the newest episode of Gossip Girl. Mikan sat down on Hotaru's red high top chair. She span on it as Hotaru watched her and snorted. Mikan was almost acting like her normal self. Like the girl she knew before. At this moment, Mikan didn't seem to care about her imperfections. She was too busy sipping her coffee and watching the TV. It was strange how she could change so quickly. Her personality was still the same but it had altered slightly. Sometimes she found it hard to smile. Like she felt that something was weighing down her shoulders. Hotaru had been with Mikan for a long time. Her violet eyes flicked from Mikan to the TV. Mikan finished her coffee as she placed it back down on the counter and looked up at the clock hanging on the wall. It was getting late. She really wanted to know if the roomate had arrived yet. She stood up smiling as she said goodbye to Hotaru. She walked out the door as Hotaru watched her go. Hotaru sighed.

"Idiot," she said as she looked at the scarf that Mikan had left for the second time that week.

But Mikan, on the other hand, hadn't noticed a thing. Her mind was focused on who could be awaiting her. She didn't know if they'd even be there yet but she could take that chance. She was walking rather quick as she finally came to her door and opened it. She looked inside seeing that no one was there. But instead were several boxes all put at the side of the room. She walked towards them as she saw an initial on top of one box.

_N.H_

_I wonder who that could be? _

She would have realised if she had put two and two together. But she might not have liked it.

She tilted her head looking for a full name on one of the boxes as the doorbell rang. She walked over to the door and opened it with a smile on her face. That expression soon disappeared and was replaced with one of pure horror. Oh god was she in for it. The one person she didn't want to see again was standing outside her door his hands in his pockets. N.H. Of course it _had_ to be him. Mikan felt like she was becoming extremely unfortunate. He looked her up and down and grinned.

_._

_._

_._

_._

Act 03- end.

_._

_._

_._

_._

_

* * *

_**Hope you liked it :3**

**Sorry for any spelling mistakes, typos or grammatical errors. **

**I don't own gossip girl either D:  
**

**So...  
**

**Review please! **_  
_


	4. Act 04

**A/N: So thanks again to anyone who reviewed. You all made my day. Hope you all enjoy this chapter. :D**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed. **

* * *

Perfect Acts

**By EuPhoRia RoSe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Act 04  
**

No one is perfect... that's why pencils have erasers. ~Author Unknown

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

He smirked at her, his crimson red eyes looking from Mikan to the room around them. Mikan, at that point, was absolutely astounded. She did not think that she'd ever be seeing the photographer at her own apartment. The sight was rather hard for her to comprehend. But still, he was there.

She wanted to know exactly what business he could have at her apartment but then she realised. _Of course. _The boxes, the initials 'NH'. Mikan groaned. Could those boxes really belong to him? Was he her new roomate?

Maybe, just maybe, it was only a coincidence. He had come here, only to tell her what a mistake he made calling her fake, and would leave. That's what Mikan was hoping. But she had to be realistic here. She had only met the man for a short time but she could tell he was a person who wasn't fond of apologising. Her luck had definitely run out. Hyuuga Natsume had come here for one reason only. Although, she did not want to accept it.

He barged past her as he took a quick look around the apartment and grimaced.

"This place is a disgrace. Do you really enjoy living like a pig?" he asked her, a cocky tone to his husky voice.

Mikan couldn't help but stare at him in shock. He hadn't just called her fake but now he had gone so far as to call her a _pig_. He had barged into the apartment like he already practically owned it.

It seemed that he wasn't giving Mikan any respect at all. How was she going to survive living with him when all he would do is call her such things? She'd just have to somehow live with it. Hopefully, he wouldn't be staying for too long.

If things did take a turn for the worst, she could always stay with Hotaru. Scratch that. That would _never _happen. Mikan sulked as she walked to her sofa and collapsed on it. The photographer looked at her raising an eyebrow.

"Don't think I want to live with you, Polka. I am as annoyed as you are to see that _you_ are my new roomate," he scoffed.

Mikan glared at him. There, he said it again. Another disrespectful nickname.

"If you don't want to live here then why don't you ask to stay in another apartment," she spat.

"Believe me, I would have done that if I could," he paused, "This was the only apartment that was available and not overly priced."

Mikan thought that Natsume was a rich man who could afford anything he wanted. That's what she assumed, partially she was right. He was rich, but he wasn't one to spend his money all in one go. Surprisingly, he was extremely mature about money than other men at his age. There were rumours that he only spent a lot on people that he cared about, he never spent much money on himself.

She could tell that much from the way his hair was a mess and how he wasn't wearing extremely expensive clothes. If she didn't know him, she would think that he was any regular guy looking for a job. She wouldn't suspect that he was actually an established photographer working for the biggest model agency in Japan. But he did seem to present himself more in the eye of the public and the paparazzi.

It seemed that when he was alone, he didn't care as much. Even so, Natsume was an extremely handsome young man. If he was reduced to rags than riches he'd still be gorgeous to any girls' eye. Although, Mikan would never admit that to him or anyone.

Those thoughts soon vanished as soon as they appeared. Too bad that this god-like man had an _awful_ personality. If he didn't then maybe. But only maybe, Mikan might have fallen in love with him. But that was if he was sweet and kind. Not rude and cocky. It was a complete waste of good looks. She pouted as she watched Natsume move over to his boxes and inspect them.

He looked at her, his eyes narrowing, "You didn't touch these boxes, did you?" he asked.

She rolled her eyes, "No. Why would I want to?"

In truth, she had looked at them. But that was not the same as touching them. She was intrigued to know why he was so suspicious about it. Was there something inside there that he didn't want her to see or touch?

Mikan suddenly became curious as she peered over her shoulder as the young man opened a box at the top. He pulled out a professional looking camera from it. That was the infamous camera that he possessed.

That one camera had taken such amazing photos of models and celebrities. Any normal girl would be wanting to have a look at it. But Mikan, she was the opposite. She didn't care about him or his damn camera. He walked over to her as he sat on the table and pointed the camera at her face. She stared blankly at the lens.

"What the heck are you doing, Hyuuga?" she questioned.

He didn't answer her question, instead he stared at her through the lens. He clutched onto the camera like it was something precious to him. Mikan knew that it was. She had heard how much Hyuuga Natsume loved being a photographer.

"I want to see what you really look like," he told her.

She was confused at what he had said. It didn't make any sense to her. Natsume understood that she didn't get it as he rolled his eyes.

"I don't like girls who try to be something there not. I want to see what you naturally look like," he informed her.

Mikan fully understood now. But there was no way that he would ever see the _real_ her. She had hid the real her away for so long and it was never going to come back. She didn't want to unearth painful memories. She didn't know why he was so intent on seeing her true self. It wasn't any of his business. She glared at him as she pushed him away as she stood up.

"I'm going to bed," she said.

He shrugged as he put the camera on the table gently, "Whatever."

He didn't care about her. When he realised what she really looked like his reaction would be the same as the kids back in high school. She did not want to re-live that ever again.

.

.

Nonoko tilted her head as her mouth gaped open. Her eyes were blank as Mikan waved a hand in front of her face. Nonoko had been like this as soon as Mikan mentioned that she happened to have a new roomate who was none other than Hyuuga Natsume. She was hoping for some sympathy. But it didn't seem that Nonoko was going to give her any.

Both girls were walking side by side on the way to a cafe. But suddenly Nonoko had just randomly stopped in the path way. Mikan should have realised that this would have been her reaction. Nonoko came out of her trance as she let out a small scream that made Mikan jump backwards.

"Mikan, you lucky thing. That means you have another chance to be his cover model. I was thinking you could go to the next set of auditions anyway but this makes it even better!" she squealed.

Mikan couldn't believe that Nonoko was acting like this. She was supposed to agree with her and say that she wouldn't mind Mikan staying with her for a bit. But instead, she had called her _lucky. _How the hell was she lucky?

This thought processed through her mind as she began to think. If the truth leaked out and people found out that she was Natsume's roomate the paparazzi would have a field day. There'd be cameras everywhere. That was one way of becoming a celebrity but for no longer than a few days. After all, they'd soon forget about it and look for another story they could write.

Also, she could have been stuck with someone who wasn't as good looking as Natsume. She guessed she was lucky in that way. But now Nonoko would want to come over more often to have a look at the man. She herself had never met him. But if she knew what he was really like would she still be like that?

Mikan didn't know what Nonoko thought of Natsume. But it was completely different to what Mikan thought about the photographer.

But she was right about one thing. This could help with her acing the auditions. He'd see her more than the other girls who would audition. But there was one problem. Mikan didn't really seem to get along with Natsume. It was the same vice versa. She'd just have to somehow tolerate him for how long he would stay with her in her apartment.

When she had left the apartment for work, Natsume was sleeping on the couch, his expression peaceful. She had looked at him and thought that she liked him a lot better when he was asleep. She couldn't be bothered to wake him up and tell him that she was going and that breakfast was already made.

She didn't need to make him anything, but she thought that it would be alright to make him think better of her. She was going out with her friends after work which had finally ended. Work had been pretty intolerable.

The president had yelled at her and somehow found out about her atrocious behaviour at the audition. For most of the day she was locked up in his office. It reminded him too much of her high school days. She sighed as she fished out some gloves from her coat pocket. The weather had become much colder than the day before. She wouldn't be surprised if it started to snow anytime soon.

"I'm not as enthusiastic about him as you are though. To me, he is just an arrogant and rude man," Mikan snorted.

Nonoko pouted, "Any normal girl would be enthused about being able to stay with him."

"Well, that's my opinion. But seriously Nonoko, you haven't even met the man properly," she paused, "Ok, I admit that he is rather good looking. But it's such a waste that his attitude is awful!"

Nonoko shrugged but she did not change her opinion. She still thought that at this moment that Mikan was the luckiest girl in the world.

.

.

Mikan stood in front of the door feeling she might as well shoot herself then and there. She was so unbelievably stupid. Usually, she would always take her key to her apartment wherever she went. But this time was different. She knew where it was.

It was lying on the kitchen counter next to a cup of Hot Chocolate she had in the morning. She sighed. Now she was locked outside. But could Natsume be in there. There was no way she was going to stand outside there waiting for him to realise that she hadn't come back.

Did he even care? He probably didn't. He wouldn't care if she suddenly went missing and didn't come back for days. He'd take the time to do something stupid like dominate the TV. Who knew what he would do.

She banged her fist on the door waiting for a few seconds for a reaction, or footsteps, or _anything_. But so far, nothing. She began to hit the door repeatedly but still Natsume did not come to her aid and open the door. She was sure now that if he was in there he could definitely hear her. Maybe he was ignoring her? She would not allow that. He would hear her whether he liked it or not.

"Hyuuga! Open the door! Hyuuga! HYUUGA!" she screamed.

The door burst open to reveal a rather pissed of Natsume only in trousers and his hair completely drenched.

"What?" he demanded.

Mikan stared at him in awe. So that was why he hadn't opened the door immediately. She could feel her cheeks slowly become red. Natsume smirked as Mikan returned back to normal.

"Don't look at me like that. I just forgot my keys," she told him folding her arms.

He chuckled,"Idiot."

She glared at him, there he went again saying something like that. And he was laughing at her. How rude. She pushed past him making sure she didn't look at him as she marched to her bedroom.

She could tell he was following her. Even if her back was towards him she could imagine that on his lips was a smirk. She snorted, this was exactly why Nonoko was wrong. But how could she _blush_ in front of him? Anybody would have that reaction, wouldn't they?

"Polka," his voice resonated from behind her.

She turned towards him ready to tell him not to call her that name when a light flashed in her face. She was stunned for a second when she realised that Natsume had taken a picture of her when she was angry. She couldn't understand why he would do that. Especially when he had called her fake to begin with.

"Why did you-" she was interrupted.

"I thought that the expression on your face was amusing," he sneered.

She gritted her teeth there was only one thing she felt for this man. Him and his damn camera.

"I hate you, Hyuuga."

He grinned, "Hate is a rather strong word isn't it?"

She stuck her tongue out at him and then shut her door with a slam.

Things were about to change, dramatically.

.

.

Act 04-end

.

.

* * *

**So care to review :3 **

**PLEASE?**


	5. Act 05

**A/N:** Hey guyss I am so sorry for taking so long to write another chapter but I am back and will carry on! I hope you like this chapter and please tell me what you think by pressing the lovely review button! I DO NOT OWN GA. OK?

* * *

Perfect Acts

**By EuPhoRia RoSe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Act 05  
**

No one is perfect... that's why pencils have erasers. ~Author Unknown

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"So?" Nonoko asked, a small smile appearing on her lips.

Mikan, who at that point, was more interested in her cappuccino, looked at her in confusion. She had zoned out for most of the conversation. But it was mainly Nonoko who had been talking to her. Mikan was lost in her own thoughts, which she did not want to admit, were all centered around her strange photo-snapping room-mate.

It annoyed her so much having to see his face everyday. Every morning, he would be there watching TV and dominating the couch. She frowned, if only she could go back in time and make sure that the photographer would never step inside her flat, let alone live in it. Nonoko waved her hand in front of Mikan, trying to get her attention. Mikan looked at her questioningly.

"What?"

Nonoko rolled her eyes flicking her hair behind her ears. She giggled, leaning forward.

"Dear Mikan, do you ever listen?" she laughed.

Mikan pouted at this but apologised none the less. She took a sip of her cappuccino and sat back in her seat. She had an idea about what Nonoko had been saying. It was obvious from the excited gleam in her eyes and the smile that seemed to be permanently fixed to her lips.

It was the same subject. It was what Mikan had been thinking about only a few seconds earlier. _The audition. _Actually, it was her second audition to become a model for the very famous Alice Model Agency. Her first audition had failed and the next loomed closer. It was only in a few days.

The problem was, the photographer a.k.a her room-mate Natsume Hyuuga, didn't like her that much. Oh, the feeling was definitely mutual. If she did manage to become the Alice cover model she'd have to tolerate seeing him all day, not just when he came back home after a long days work.

She groaned, whatever happened it was a lose-lose situation for her. The president of her current model agency might even fire her for failing a second time. Or he might even fire Nonoko. She didn't want to be fired and she didn't want her friend to lose her job either. She just had to try her best and hope that that _fox _would be a little merciful.

_Ha, unlikely._

Now Mikan was feeling extremely pessimistic. She folded her arms as Nonoko opened her mouth to continue with her conversation that had been post-poned while Mikan sulked in silence.

"How's it going with the photographer?" she asked as Mikan let out a loud snort.

Everything reminded her of him, Nonoko just wouldn't change to a different subject. It was always about him. Yes, he was gorgeous. Yes, he was famous for his photography. Truth be told, she could care less. All she wanted was for him to accept her and not call her fake. Dream on, Mikan.

"_Terrible,_" she emphasised.

She took a spoon and started to spin the brown liquid in the china tea-cup at a steady pace.

"That,_ that_ arrogant, mean, perverted, photo-taking without your permission, raven haired fox!" she spun the spoon faster as it went round and round until the cup tipped over spilling her cappuccino all over the kitchen cloth on their table. Mikan bit her lip, she let her anger get the better of her.

A waiter who had been watching the whole scene rushed over taking the cloth off the table as Mikan watched him with guilt.

"Sorry," she tried to apologise to the young waiter.

He smiled at her awkwardly, "That's alright, Miss. Do you want another cappuccino?"

Was it her imagination or did the waiter look a little _scared_?

Nonoko grabbed Mikan's hand and smiled calmly at the young man, "No, it's alright. She's had enough of that for today."

Then she dragged a very embarrassed Mikan out of the cafe waving at the astonished man.

"I think I scared that man off," Mikan mumbled.

Nonoko laughed, "Sure did. Next time you're there be careful not to attack the tea-cup."

Mikan scowled, it wasn't just her fault. If she hadn't thought of him when she was looking down at the tea-cup then she would never have done it. She sighed, how was she ever going to be on normal terms with him? She hated him and just thinking of him gave her a massive headache. She remembered what he said the night before. He said, '_Hate is a strong word_'.

That was true, but it was the perfect word for him. She still had the task of making him delete that picture he had taken. She insisted he do it but all he did was smirk at her and walk away. What was he going to do with it? Was it just his way of tormenting her? If he wasn't going to give it back to her, she'd just have to steal it from him. She knew where his prize camera would be. Mikan smirked. A plan was forming in her head.

**.**

**.**

She turned the key as the door opened with a _click_ as she walked in. She peeked inside and grinned. Natsume wasn't sitting on the couch, nor was he in the kitchen. But she had to make sure. She didn't want him to stumble in when she was looking for his camera. She thought he might be out though. He had mentioned that he was going to a photo shoot. Mikan hadn't shown much interest in the subject when he had told her, but she was listening.

"Hyuuga!" she yelled waiting for a reaction inside his room opposite her own.

Nothing. Mikan grinned,_ lovely. _

She giggled, she felt like some kind of detective looking for clues or a spy. It might sound rather stupid, but her mind was in childish thoughts, as she tiptoed inside Natsume's room. Why was she tip-toeing? No clue. It was just something she felt she had to do even if Natsume was no where in sight.

She looked around his room, his bed was tidy and made, unlike the mess in her room. There were a couple of mangas and Alice magazine from past issues. He had only been here a few days and he had already decorated his room to his liking.

Finally, she found the camera.

Although it was the camera box. But that was where you might put it right? This was it, now she could delete that stupid photo. She opened the box, finding no camera but a piece of paper.

She picked it up as an angry expression appeared on her face as she read.

_Dear, Baka, Polka, whatever. _

_I know you're looking for the camera but why would I leave my camera at home when I am at a photoshoot? Stupid. _

_Sincerely, **Hyuuga Natsume. **_

Mikan scrunched up the letter in her hands and tossed it on the floor. She was beginning to believe he was right. Was she stupid? No, she just didn't think things through. That was something she really needed to learn to do. He was going to a photoshoot. A _photoshoot_ where you have to take _pictures_. He didn't have another camera, not that she knew of anyway. She gritted her teeth, she didn't want to see his smug expression when he came back from that god damn place. She stormed out of the room closing the door with a very loud slam. It would be great if she could get her way for once.

She walked into the living room and sat down on her couch. Now she could watch what she wanted. That was a good thing about him not being there. Everything was good about him not being there. She switched on the TV to a music channel and turned the volume up high. If Hotaru was here she'd be dancing around the room trying to make her dance with her.

But of course, Hotaru would decline and probably walk right out of the apartment. She felt like seeing Hotaru, but today Hotaru would not be at home. She had told Mikan this on the phone the night before when Mikan had asked if she wanted to come round tomorrow as she would be on her own. She didn't know what Hotaru would be doing, but she didn't pry.

Before she knew it, the time was 11:00PM and she felt tired. Maybe she was just exhausted from all that jumping to the music. She yawned loudly feeling herself slowly drift off into sleep.

.

.

When Natsume came in, tired as hell, he wasn't expecting to see the idiot lying on the couch _snoring_ away. But her snores weren't loud they were soft and quiet. He walked over to her tsk-ing. What time was it again? Who knows. He looked at her sleeping face, sort of mesmerised by it. He wouldn't admit it, but she did look quite pretty. When she was _asleep_ that is. He took out his camera that had been hiding away in his backpack as he focused the lens on her face. He didn't know why but he just had to take a picture. The light flashed in Mikan's face. But she did not stir.

The next morning, Mikan found herself lying in her bed, when she was sure she had been on the couch last time she was awake.

She stretched her arms sitting up and looking at her clock that was sitting on her bedside table. She might of had a heart attack right there. She was fricking late. Today, she was supposed to be at Dearest Doll early. Nonoko was going to kill her. She was going to absolutely throttle her to death.

It was a simple task she had to do. She was going to choose an outfit to wear for Alice Agency's audition. Nonoko had talked to her about it when they were in the cafe. But Mikan had been zoned out for half of it.

All she had heard was _Dearest Doll...Clothes...Better be there, Mikan. _She had deciphered what Nonoko wanted from those words, but she had forgotten about it. And of course, she had slept in. She didn't even set her alarm clock. She also noticed something very intriguing as well, she was still wearing her clothes from the day before.

She jumped out of bed coming to a conclusion. If she hadn't actually climbed into her bed herself and she was sure she did _not _sleepwalk, then how the hell did she end up there? Only one person could have done it. She clenched her fists as she ran out the room to face the man who was currently making himself some breakfast.

He didn't look at her or show that he knew she was there. She was being ignored, that wasn't something she could easily tolerate.

"You! Youpervertwhydidyou-"

She was cut short. He glared at her, his ruby eyes staring down at her daring her to continue.

"Polka, stop blabbing. I have no idea what you are saying," he snorted as he buttered his toast.

But he had an idea of what it might be. But seeing her all flustered was entertaining, to say the least. The thought about Mikan being late had completely disappeared from her mind. She was angry at this man. She had a one track mind.

"I wasn't in bed before. I was-"

Again he interrupted her, "On the couch? Yeah, I took you to your bed. Bridal style."

She had two choices, hit him so he got what he deserved. Or, leave it and just glare at him. How she wanted too hit him so much. But she had to control herself. He should be happy he wasn't the tea-cup. She crossed her arms and began to walk away when she remembered something extremely important.

It was time for some begging. She turned back around trying to put the cutest face she could make. Natsume, on the other hand, was both bemused and surprised. He watched her and smirked. He knew what she was going to ask before she even opened her mouth. He dug his hand inside his pocket pulling out his camera and waving it in front of her face. Mikan looked at it and then back at him.

"Is this what you want?" he asked.

She looked at him questioningly. Was he just going to give it to her? That was so unlike him.

"Yeah," she nodded, "Please can you just delete that one photo?"

A smirk played on his lips as he pulled the camera away from her face and clutched it in his hands.

"No."

The look on her face was perfect. Just what he had expected to see as soon as he declined. She snarled at him, she wasn't going to take no for an answer. She grabbed for the camera in his hand but all he did was side step away from her. She felt humiliated, but she had to get it off him.

She tried once more, then again, then again. But every time he would side step away from her making her feel like an utter idiot. It was definitely a funny sight indeed. But she wasn't laughing. She was actually annoyed. She finally was able to grab his wrist as their eyes met for a second but it was over as soon as she held onto the camera trying to tug it from him.

She thought she had it but he proved her wrong when he lifted his hand away from her and put the camera back into his pocket. She was not going in there. He was waiting for her to do something, say something. She felt even more embarassed.

"It's just a picture," he chuckled.

She glared at him, "It's a _hideous_ picture."

There was silence until Natsume shook his head, leaning his back against one of the cupboards.

"You're mad for even _thinking_ that," he paused, "That picture is what I would want to take of you. Not any fake shit."

She was a little shocked of what he had said. He still kept on saying that word, fake. She didn't want to hear him say it. She didn't want to think about it once again. She wanted to speak her mind and tell him what she wanted to say. But she felt like she had lost her will to speak. She didn't know what he wanted in a model. But she couldn't be what he was looking for. Definitely not. She wouldn't get in. There was no chance.

But he liked the picture he took of her, even if she didn't know it, Natsume never wanted to delete those photos. She was luckier than she thought.

.

.

Later on that day, Mikan was walking home after going to Dearest Doll and getting the longest rant she had ever heard. Nonoko was definitely not so forgiving but as Mikan had told her about what had happened in the morning she calmed down and asked her more questions regarding Hyuuga Natsume. When they were looking for outfits for the auditions Mikan hadn't been in a very good mood.

She was still thinking that she would never be a model for Alice Agency. It wasn't going to happen. But Nonoko had her hopes so high that Mikan couldn't let them be sent crashing down. So she went along with it. Now, she had finally got away from Nonoko and the mountains of outfits she had to look through. Again, she felt tired. She couldn't wait to get home and go to bed. Her phone started ringing disturbing her thoughts. It was Hotaru. Mikan felt extremely excited about hearing Hotaru's voice. She was dying to talk to her. She pressed the answer button.

"Hi, Hotaru!" she spoke into the phone cheerfully.

There was a muffled response back from Hotaru. She seemed to be talking to someone else.

"Mikan, have you watched the news today?" Hotaru asked.

Mikan didn't understand why Hotaru was so interested in the news. She didn't really watch it that much. So what was so interesting about it? She told her she hadn't.

"You should watch it Mikan," she told her as she hung up rather abruptly.

What the heck was that about? She walked back to her apartment as she opened the door. She was very curious about what Hotaru had said. It confused her but she wanted to know. She switched on the TV to the news channel as a lady, the same one who had talked about the second audition before, started to speak.

_"The second auditions for the Alice Cover Model have been cancelled as Hyuuga Natsume has found his model,"_ she smiled.

Mikan stared in shock at the TV lost for words. But it was only about to get worse. A picture appeared on the television. It was a girl sleeping.

_She_ was the girl sleeping.

_"This is the picture of the said model who Hyuuga-san has picked we don't know her name yet but there are rumours that she is living with him." _

Mikan screamed then, a loud high pitch scream. She wanted to be his cover model but not like this. When did he take that picture of her? How could he do that without her permission? She was infuriated. She stormed to his bedroom door where she could hear music coming inside at full volume. She burst open the door as he stared at her nonchalantly.

"NATSUME!" she screamed.

That was the first time she had ever called him by his first name. Strangely enough, Natsume seemed to like it.

.

.

**Act 05-end. **

.

.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Please tell me if I have made any mistakes or whatever :P

Review please :)


	6. Act 06

**A/N:** Gosh, I am so sorry for taking this long to update the next chapter. Yeah, I know it's been like 3 months already but I just hope that I haven't lost any of you amazing readers and that things go fine for this chapter. Just to be nice and lovely, I'm writing this when I'm ill. I am off school today because of a massive headache and dizziness. I've had too much stress lately and pressure because of exams but I will try to do my best to update all of my stories that I have left for too long. Thanks very much for the reviews last chapter, I really appreciate it.

I don't own Gakuen Alice, never will.

Perfect Acts

By EuPhoRia RoSe

.

.

.

.

**Act 06**

No one is perfect... that's why pencils have erasers. ~Author Unknown.

.

.

.

.

She breathed in and out afraid that she would lose it at any minute. She wasn't scared for herself she was scared of what she would do to him if she snapped. Mikan was at the edge, she couldn't think straight let alone stop herself from getting her own back to the smirking raven-haired boy standing rather smugly in front of her. The worst thing was, he didn't seem to care. He found it _amusing _how she tried to glare at him with such intensity.

Maybe this was his plan from the beginning, to humiliate her at all costs. Natsume didn't understand anything. He did not know the trauma that she had been through. From what she knew, he hadn't found that cracked mirror. If he had wouldn't he have said something? Or was this way of torturing her? He was nothing more than those people she used to know. The ones who made her life a living hell. And now, for heaven's sake, her picture was on national television. A picture of her sleeping, of all the ones he could have possibly taken!

Her image had been smashed right then and there. She had tried to be perfect, but now all of her effort had been for nothing. She was definitely angry, but now she was also close to tears. She couldn't cry in front of him. She did not want him to know of her awful past. He'd be disgusted if he found out. She didn't want to revisit the time when the only thing she trusted was herself. Even her parents thought the same way. A waste of space, ugly. She shook her head. No, she wanted to forget all that. She looked at Natsume, gritting her teeth.

"How could you put that picture on live television!" she screamed at him, her voice sounding cracked and broken.

Natsume's smirk was now wiped off his face as he stared at her in confusion. He knew she would be angry at him, but not this angry. Then again, he had no idea why she wanted to be so 'perfect'. It was extremely fake. He hated fakes like that.

"Did you want me to take a picture of you that isn't even natural, sorry, I don't work like that," he told her as she stared at him in despair.

She had to understand that the picture he had taken was beautiful. Not just because he was the one who took it, but because it was a picture of herself. Not Mikan trying to be a completely different person altogether.

It was better off like that. If only she looked at the picture properly with her eyes than judging it before she could understand the concept of it. Natsume wouldn't say it, never in his life, but when he had taken it she hadn't looked more beautiful, more at peace than she had before. This was his definition of perfect if there had to be one.

Besides, everyone is perfect in their own way but they all have faults. Mikan was one to believe that you had to be like the show off girls in magazines to be beautiful. Natsume never took a picture of a girl who was trying to be a plastic doll. Mikan sunk down to the floor staring vacantly at the camera that was in Natsume's hands. Natsume looked at her and lowered himself down to her level. He looked at her in the eyes.

"Ok, I admit I shouldn't have put that photo on live television. But I wanted to get across to you that you didn't need to be someone else. Be yourself, you idiot," Natsume flicked her forehead hoping to see a little smile creep onto her face.

Mikan sniffed and punched him back, "It was a fine apology until you called me an idiot."

Natsume smirked as he stood back up, "Who said I was apologizing."

She glared at him as she folded her arms. What an annoying man. But even though he had tried to make her feel better about herself, she still felt as bad. She could feel the lump in her throat. She wished she could wipe away the memories of when she was younger. It wouldn't have started if she had just kept her stupid mouth shut. Her parents were to blame as well.

She had been forced to believe that she was worthless, that her existence meant nothing. She had thought for a long time that it was true. Hotaru had kept her sane, kept her from completely losing it. That was one thing she loved about Hotaru. She always rescued her from the dark times, even if she could be a little harsh. Even now this photographer was helping her slowly climb out of the dark. He didn't know it, but soon enough he would find out. It was only a matter of time until he found that mirror.

Mikan stood up and looked towards Natsume who was now back to sitting on his bed and looking at his camera. She didn't exactly understand why he wanted to take pictures of her anyway. In her opinion, she wasn't special at all.

When she first met the man he had been nothing but rude to her. He had infuriated her on the first audition and sent her away fuming. Now, she had got what she wanted. She was now his 'cover model'. This wasn't how she expected it to happen. Not ever. But there was one thing she was relieved with. She wouldn't be fired or get Nonoko fired. She was just a little bit unsure about one thing. She was aware that Natsume liked to take pictures of girl looking natural at their best. Mikan couldn't do that. It was impossible, wasn't it? But she would try.

"Are you sure you want me to be your cover model?" she asked, just to make sure that she wasn't going crazy.

Who knew, maybe the photographer had realized that she was a liability and decided to reject the whole idea. But no, he turned to her with a very expressionless expression (if that was even possible to have an expressionless expression) and confirmed her fears.

"I am pretty sure, Polka. I wouldn't have wasted my time otherwise," he snorted at her.

Now he was acting like a jerk again. One minute, he was being nice the next it was back to Mr. Jerk. Of course being nice was a little outlandish for Hyuuga Natsume. That was what Mikan thought anyway. That had been the only time where he had said something that wouldn't make her want to hit him. Then again, he had called her an idiot right at the end of it. He's still a jerk whatever he does.

"Fine, but here is a warning Mr. Hyuuga. Don't take a picture like that without my permission again or I will hunt you down and kill you," Mikan tried to say as seriously as possible.

Natsume stared at her in disbelief, which turned to confusion, then a giant smirk.

"Whatever, Mikan," he chuckled.

Mikan didn't think that this would be his reaction at all. Of course, she didn't think she would scare him. But she had prayed that he would be nicer now.

"I'm being serious!" she frowned, "And who said we were on a first name basis?"

Yes, he had called her Mikan. And until she mentioned it he hadn't really noticed. It had just rolled of his tongue so easily. He didn't think about it. He had called her so many names ranging from idiot to polka. But never ever had he actually called her by her name. Especially her first name. But he just let it slide pretending that it was planned, even know it definitely wasn't.

"You called me by my first name. Doesn't that give me a right to call you by yours?" he paused as Mikan looked at him trying to think of a suitable come-back, "Then again, I prefer calling you Polka."

Mikan still thinking, let out a sound that could have been a cross between a 'so what' and a strangled cat. Let's just say it sounded very odd indeed. She wasn't one for great comebacks and all she could do was glare at him and wish that he really did have a nice bone on him somewhere. But knowing him, it probably didn't exist.

.

.

.

.

"I'm so happy for you, Mikan!" Nonoko hugged her tight nearly suffocating the life out of her.

The way Nonoko was acting people would have thought that Mikan was engaged to be married. Oh wait, erase that thought. If that was true then she would be engaged to Hyuuga who was the topic of this conversation. Now that was a very bad thought that she had to get rid of. It was midday and Nonoko had called up Mikan earlier to arrange a meeting about how Mikan had become the cover model. It was supposed to be 'business' but it was more gossip than anything.

Nonoko finally let go of Mikan eventually leaving Mikan feeling like she had the air squeezed right out her lungs. She loved Nonoko and everything but her hugs were deathly. She was kind of glad to be now leaning back on her chair.

They had agreed to meet at Dearest Doll in Nonoko's office. It was a small office, quite cramped, but it felt sort of roomy in a way. There were pictures of past models that had successfully made their way into model stardom from Nonoko's help dotted around the room. Also, there was a large coffee machine in the corner which had drawn Mikan's attention right away. Now, she was sipping on her much needed coffee and staring at Nonoko not sure how to respond to her.

"Well at least you're happy..." she mumbled hoping Nonoko hadn't heard her.

But of course, she did.

Nonoko grabbed onto her shoulders and shook her back and forth, "Come on, Mikan-chan! Smile! You've just been made Alice's Cover Model. Aren't you happy?"

Mikan sighed. If only Nonoko knew the truth behind all this. Nonoko thought that Natsume was some kind of charming casanova. Casanova, he was. But charming? Hell no. He was no where near charming and never would be. Mikan sighed once more sipping her coffee.

"The photographer is Hyuuga Natsume, Nonoko! He took that picture with me without permission and he laughed at me when I warned him not to!" Mikan moaned.

Nonoko leaned forward grinning from ear to ear. She was one for drama but she didn't need to be this interested about it. She couldn't tell Nonoko every detail about what happened. She couldn't tell her the reason why she was trying so hard to be perfect. Only Hotaru knew the real Mikan. And unfortunately, Natsume was getting close to uncovering it too.

"So what exactly did you say to him then?" she asked with curiosity.

Mikan looked dreamily at the coffee liquid and replied, "I just told him that if he ever took a photo of me without permission again I would hunt him down and kill him."

It was now Nonoko who let out a hysterical laugh. Was it really that funny? People just didn't understand that she was being serious. Even Nonoko was laughing at her like it was the most hilarious thing she had heard all day. Well it was good that she was keeping her friend entertained. But still, the fact that her reaction was the same as Natsume's annoyed her. She felt that this day was going rather badly and it had only just started. Nonoko finally stopped her fits of giggles as she straightened her back.

"Oh before I forget. Hyuuga-san said that you have a photo shoot with Nogi Ruka today at 2," she informed her.

So Natsume had gone ahead and arranged the photo shoot already. Mikan felt that familiar lump come back in her throat. She was just a tad nervous. Nogi Ruka was a very successful model. She didn't want to look like a complete fake standing next to him. Although, the amount of times Natsume had called her fake that was no problem. Mikan sank down in her chair. She could tell that this would be a long day.

.

.

.

.

She slammed the door behind her fixing her hair that was tousled from the wind. She had basically run down 5 flights of stairs and nearly fallen twice. She was surprised she hadn't hurt herself along the way. But of course, this wasn't just her clumsiness. Her room-mate Hyuuga Natsume had left her without telling her he was going and had taken her keys instead of his. And of course, this must have been done on purpose.

She had to find his somewhere or she would have been locked inside the apartment for god knows how long. When she had finally found them she was huffing and puffing and felt like the world was spinning around her. Then she realized that Hyuuga was waiting for her in his car and if she didn't come in let's say, a minute, he'd drive off and make her go her own way. She could go by taxi but she couldn't find her stash of money anywhere and time was running out. How she hated being late. She really didn't trust that photographer.

Maybe he had taken the money too, 'supposedly' thinking that it was his. Bull. Shit. Mikan had become angrier than ever and as she finally reached the door to the outside the world she saw Hyuuga Natsume sitting his car impatiently and staring at her like it was all her fault. For your information, it was all his fault that she was this frazzled. Blame the Hyuuga. He always makes things feel like hell. Natsume snorted when she clambered inside, no doubt thinking about the mess she was in. Mikan, feeling suddenly conscious, tidied herself up and glared at him.

"Why the freaking hell did you take my keys?" she questioned.

Natsume stared at her in fake shock.

"They were your keys? Oh, I am so _terribly_ sorry," he smirked at her all the while being as sarcastic as ever.

Mikan stuck her tongue out at him in annoyance. He was only doing this to rattle her cage. And believe me, it was definitely being rattled and Natsume knew it. She tucked her hair behind her ear realizing that all she was wearing was a plain shirt and some jeans. She groaned inwardly. She was going to a famous model agency, the biggest in Japan and all she was wearing was a t-shirt and jeans. Wrong move, Mikan. She tossed her head back as Natsume looked at her inquisitively.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

Mikan sniffed, "I'm an idiot beyond belief."

Natsume snorted looking out of the window, "You said it."

Although, Natsume had said this under his breath. Mikan had still heard it. But she just didn't have the energy to argue with him. It seemed that was all she had been doing. She needed to have a little faith and confidence now. She was doing a photo shoot with Nogi Ruka. She was on her way to getting what she wanted.

Hopefully, nothing would go wrong and she wouldn't cave in from the nerves. She was feeling pressurized and they weren't even at the agency. She just had to make sure that she would be able to be the model that Natsume wanted. Otherwise, this whole thing would go wrong. She didn't want to end up smashing more of that mirror by the end of it.

They arrived at the agency as the driver opened the door for her. He seemed to be nicer than Natsume who just walked away from her as soon as he jumped out of the car. He did seem to be in a rush. Mikan followed him with haste wishing that he would slow down and realize that she was lagging behind. Of course, he knew. He just felt like teasing her. It was rather fun, in his opinion.

Natsume let out a small chuckle and finally stopped as Mikan ran into his back. She stepped backward, knowing that Natsume would probably insult her in some way. All he did was stare at her looking like he was going to say something and then shut it thinking otherwise. Shame, he didn't want to insult her this time. Besides, he had an image too. Even if he hated it he couldn't be mean to his models when he was in the agency.

It was something he could get fired for. There was many rules about the agency Mikan did not know. But she was going to have to find out sooner or later. Natsume walked inside the grand building as he came face to face with none other than Nogi Ruka who's hair seemed in a little bit of a moppy mess. Had he been introduced to a comb? Maybe this was the reason why he was looking so stressed out. He was talking on the phone to someone and his voice sounded desperate.

"Oh come on! You're only doing this for pay back for what happened_-pause- _I am not apologizing for something I didn't do_-pause- _ok, I admit that I did borrow some of your money, but I asked you for it, remember!" he finally realized that he was speaking rather loudly as he quietened down and looked towards Mikan and Natsume.

He pointed to the phone and mouthed something to Natsume that Mikan couldn't understand. This was all confusing to her. She had no clue what was going on. Ruka ran a hand through his hair.

"Please, if you come I'll buy you whatever you want_-pause-_I do mean it, please, please, please_-pause-_ right now I sound like some beggar on the streets do I? Oh fine, then. I, Nogi Ruka am sorry for being an absolute idiot for stealing _'cough'_ borrowing your money. Amen. Right ok bye," Nogi Ruka finally hung up as he gave a very exasperated sigh.

Natsume snorted like this was something he saw everyday. But Mikan just stood there in surprise wondering who exactly was on the other end of the line. Ruka put his phone in his trouser pocket and smiled at Mikan. Now, Mikan could definitely understand why he was such a successful model. His smile was lovely. It was genuine and natural too, that was probably why Natsume was willing to take pictures of him. Mikan felt inferior besides him. Natsume put his hand on her hair rather abruptly as Mikan looked at him wanting him to take his hand off right away.

"Ruka meet Polka, the other model for the shoot," Natsume informed him as Ruka raised his eyebrows.

"Ah, nice to meet you. Strange name, Polka," Ruka said as Natsume stifled a laugh.

Mikan sighed. Of course Natsume would do this. Confuse the poor boy why don't you. He seems to be already stressed as it is.

"Actually, my name's Sakura Mikan," Mikan corrected him as Ruka looked at her in confusion.

She looked at Natsume wishing he could read her mind so he would know the many threats swarming around in her head. She was tired of his stupid teasing. She wanted to make a good first impression to Ruka. But Natsume was destroying that idea entirely.

"Well then I best be going. I have to wait for my notorious manager. If I'm not here when she arrives who knows what will happen," he laughed awkwardly as he waved and walked away.

When Mikan watched him go the only thought going around in her mind was _who's his manager? _Of course, Natsume knew too well who it was and understood why Ruka was scared. But he wasn't going to mention anything about it to Mikan yet. What they needed to do now was sort out Mikan's make up and he was not going to let her tart herself up with any old rubbish. He had a plan in mind. Yes, he was a photographer and could do make up. Having more than one skill was a good thing.

.

.

**Act 06-end**

.

.

I hope you liked this chapter, I tried my very best. If there are any mistakes please tell me because I haven't had enough time to proof read it today. Please review as it would make me happier than I am now being stuck at home ill. I will update this story quicker than before and won't leave it for months. Thanks very much for reading. Oh and yes, my heart goes out to Japan right now.


	7. Act 07

A/N: Hello everyone :) Thanks so much for reviewing last chapter, I HAVE NOW GOT 100 + REVIEWS! This is like a record for me because I have never gotten that much and only on Chapter 6! AHH I AM SOO HAPPY :D So I have all you lovely reviewers to thank for that. Thanks for liking this story! You've made me so happy that I have decided to update this story sooner than first anticipated. Oh and thanks to the people who cared about my health. I'm much better now and this story will not be left for months anymore. So I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I will writing it. **I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM. **

Perfect Acts

By EuPhoRia RoSe

.

.

.

.

Act 07

No one is perfect... that's why pencils have erasers. ~Author Unknown.

.

.

.

.

There was a perfect word for the situation Mikan had found herself in. She was extremely _overwhelmed_. When she had first come to Alice Agency for the auditions she had not seen everything there was to this high class, famous, model agency. The models shocked her the most. All of them were beautiful and stunning, everything about them perfect in every way.

They made Mikan feel inferior towards them but when they started talking to her they were all pleasant. Of course, there were others who looked down on her as she walked past. She could tell from their probing eyes that they thought she did not deserve be here.

She didn't blame them for thinking that. Besides, she was wearing the plainest thing she had in her wardrobe. If she had more time to choose the perfect outfit then maybe they wouldn't be thinking of her that way. Then again, most of the models knew Natsume was staying in her apartment. This made them suspicious and a little jealous.

She could tell that Natsume was definitely popular as the girls and even _some_ of the _guys _were looking at him like he was some kind of God. Mikan snorted that was far from the truth. Although, if Natsume had to be a mythical god then one from Greek Myth would suit him well. He'd be Hades, definitely. The god of the underworld and some how evil.

It suited the arrogant boy perfectly. Mikan gave out a giggle as Natsume looked at her strangely. If only he knew what was going inside her head. Both of them were on their way to the wardrobe department where Mikan would get something more suitable to wear for the photo shoot. Natsume had told her that if she went out like that no one would take her seriously. Which, Mikan had to agree with. She was excited to see what kind of clothes they had.

Her little agency she had come from had a wardrobe department but it was only one room that could be the same size as her bedroom in her apartment. A big agency meant _a lot_ of clothes. Mikan was a girl, she loved clothes with a passion. She couldn't wait to find the perfect outfit. But she had not been told the theme of the shoot by Natsume.

Speaking of which, Natsume had been quiet after Ruka had left to meet his manager. He had not said a word and seemed to be delved into his own thoughts. Mikan did not care what was on his mind. But what did worry her was the smirk appearing on his lips.

Mikan knew that if Natsume was smirking then nothing good would come of it. She looked at him suspiciously. What was going inside the head of the photographer? Only the man himself knew. They finally reached a door as Natsume opened it revealing the large room stacked full of jackets, skirts, dresses, shoes. Whatever you were looking for clothes-wise they had it.

Mikan gasped in shock which lead to her squealing in delight. She raced over to the dresses section which caught her eye, examining each one with care. Natsume took some clothes off their hangers and threw it to Mikan who caught it quite clumsily.

"Try these on," he told her, "The theme is 'A Summer Day'."

Mikan nodded as she went inside one of the changing room they had. The changing room was painted a light blue and had a lot of space and a huge mirror where she could see her whole self inside it. Mikan inspected the close that Natsume had picked out for her. He had given her pink high top converses, and a black dress with pink polka dots on it.

Mikan stared at the dress. Of course he'd pick something like this. 'Polka' was the nick name he had given her after the accident that had happened the first time he had met her. It didn't seem that he'd ever forget that time.

Mikan slipped on the dress and the shoes as she walked out of the room. The dress was a little short for her liking it made her feel conscious. She looked at Natsume wondering what his reaction would be. He didn't say anything in particular. All he did was stare at her for a second and then come out of it and crouch down. Mikan looked at him in confusion when she realized that he was doing up her laces on her converses that she had clearly left undone.

"I can do it myself," she told him trying to push him away by his shoulders.

He looked up at her as their eyes met for a split second. He looked away quickly and chuckled.

"I really can't believe that. Knowing you, you'd make a huge mess out of it."

Mikan folded her arms in retaliation, she still wasn't that good at come-backs. She needed to learn to do so. Natsume stood up and looked her up and down. Then he said something that shocked her and surprised her at the same time.

"I want you to close your eyes," he instructed.

Mikan stared at him with her mouth handing open. What was he asking of her? More importantly, what was he going to do? This arrogant man did seem to be up to something. She didn't like it at all. She still didn't close her eyes, she was unsure whether she should or not. Besides, she didn't really trust Natsume fully. Natsume looked at her realizing that she was hesitant and laughed as if he found this situation _so_ humorous.

"I'm not going to kiss you, if that's what you're worried about," he snickered.

Just the thought of that made the hairs on the back of Mikan's neck stand up. How dare he even assume that was what was on her mind? Never, in a million years, not in her goddamn life time would she want to kiss him. Not even if he was looking at her like _that_.

Mikan did not like how he was acting, not one bit. Had he hit his head? He seemed to be fine until now. He was just teasing her, playing with her feelings. It was obvious he was waiting for some kind of retaliation. And oh was he going to get it. Mikan felt like hitting him square on. He was arrogant and conceited. Not the perfect personality of her _dream_ boy. But that was another matter entirely.

"I am not thinking about that whatsoever! Why do I have to close my eyes?" she asked.

Natsume smirked as he put his hands on her eyes making her shut them automatically.

"Just shut them, Polka," he ordered.

_Damn the nickname._ She should have one for him. Well, she did. His was an arrogant, conceited, thinks he's everything, photographer, fox. Yeah, but saying all that at one was too much of a waffle. So instead she just quietly whispered insults. He pretended not to hear any of it but he heard every word. She wasn't going to get away with it. But he had to be on his best behavior in the agency. No arguing with his models. Even if he really wanted to he'd have to wait.

Natsume led her over to a small table facing a mirror as he took his hands off her eyes. Mikan still kept her eyes shut as she sat down on a chair and Natsume walked away. She could hear him getting something as he came back.

"Don't open your eyes until I tell you so," he instructed.

Mikan nodded as he felt a brush glide along her hair. He was now doing something to her hair. She had just left it long and didn't do much to it that morning. She was quite surprised about how he know how to do anything with girls' hair. He seemed to be different than what she had painted a picture of him. Whatever, the photographer could do hair! That didn't make his personality any better.

Natsume finished with what he was doing to her hair as he came around to face her and started to apply a faint amount of make up on. It was only brown colored mascara and some eyeshadow that went well with her skin tone. He didn't apply any lipstick as he was trying to make her look natural. And frankly enough, he believed that she didn't need any lipstick.

Her lips were pink without the stuff. Mikan, becoming impatient open one of her eyes to come face to face with Natsume. He was right in her face, only a few inches between them. Mikan felt her heart do a million jumps at once as Natsume smacked her lightly on the head.

"I said don't open them until I tell you!" he said, there was no anger in his voice but it sounded like he was laughing.

Mikan had not seen her reflection and was dying to see what she looked like now. Natsume finally finished as he stepped away allowing Mikan to open her eyes and look at herself in the mirror. What she saw sent a painful feeling to her heart.

He had done her hair in pigtails with the ends twirling into curls. And she didn't look like she had much make up on before. She looked different. But she wasn't sure what she thought of it. What shocked her the most was the pigtails. She never wore her hair like that for a long time. She had that hairstyle when she was in Elementary School, and Middle School, and High School. But she stopped in her second year of High School.

The reason was due to bullies. They had called her childish and other names. Maybe that was what started her misery. They all treated her as if she was only a stupid child. Ugly and completely inferior. She remembered when one boy had came up to her and said that she would look much better with her hair down. So that's what she did.

Of course, the bullying did not stop. It only got worse. Mikan was pushed so far that by the end of it she didn't recognize herself. She had started High School as a chirpy teenager eager to have fun. By the end of it, that happiness had been zapped out of her and all was left was an empty shell full of hate and bitterness.

Mikan had tried to change herself back. But she couldn't change unless she forgot all those memories. That's why she wasn't so open about it. She didn't tell Hotaru everything that gone on in those years they were at High School. Hotaru knew the gist of it but she didn't know how far Mikan went. She didn't know the consequences of their words. Mikan couldn't let Natsume in on it.

He might not be the nicest person in the world, but he had done this without knowing the truth. She would just go along with it, say how thankful she was for him helping her. He didn't need to know the truth. So, she just smiled. But she didn't know that Natsume could tell whether she was smiling fake or not. He could tell as soon as he saw her audition. Her smile wasn't genuine. It was holding many dark secrets. He didn't know what, not yet. But the thought that what he had done had made her smile like that was down to him was not a good one. She stood up, that smile so fake and still on her lips.

"Thanks a lot, Natsume," she thanked him.

Her words had a deeper meaning. Natsume could tell by the way she walked past him and out the door.

.

.

"Hotaru, I really need to talk to you. Something's happened and I just don't know what I'm going to do. I can't model like this. Please call me back," Mikan begged.

As soon as Mikan had left the wardrobe department she had ran into the toilets and dialed Hotaru's number. She needed her best friend urgently. She was crying and her memories were coming back to her more and more. She just couldn't seem to calm down. Her mascara was running and she looked a right mess. She had ruined all of Natsume's hard work.

She had to stop crying. Her photo-shoot was in only 15 minutes and if she didn't get herself together then it would be all over. She couldn't disappoint Natsume. He had picked her for a reason, hadn't he? She sniffed finally stopping herself from crying. At least she stopped sooner than later. The mascara had run only a bit and the eyeshadow was still there. She hadn't messed it all up then. She flattened down her dress.

She was giving herself a pep talk in her head. Because there was no one else right now who could understand her situation well enough. _Be brave, Mikan _she took a deep breath _it'll be fine, trust me. _She looked at herself one more time in the mirror making sure it wasn't obvious that she had been crying as she walked out of the toilets.

She had been told before that the shoot would be in Room 45. She had been shown it before arriving at the wardrobe apartment. At least she wouldn't get lost while trying to find it. She walked down the corridors of the agency trying to avoid the glances that people were giving her. They were now looking at her differently from before. Not in the 'oh she is wearing quite plain clothes' but the 'she looks pretty'.

Because, besides the fact that the hairstyle she had gave her nightmares of her past, she was pretty. Beautiful. She just couldn't see it for herself as she didn't believe it. Mikan thought that the only way you looked pretty is like the other girls in magazines. Like with a lot of make up on. Mikan at that point in time was wearing hardly any. So she felt quite self conscious.

It was like traveling back to the time when she had been afraid of what other people thought of her. Mikan shook her head. She had to stop thinking about it. She had a lovely life now. She loved her best friend, had a great manager and was now working for Alice Agency. Even Natsume was a good part of her life in some way. She should be thinking about the present not the past. She couldn't be upset.

"Sakura-san!" a voice came from behind her as she saw Ruka running up to her.

He was dressed in the clothing he had to wear for the shoot and his hair was much better than before. It was messy but in the way where it looked definitely hot and not _bed head._ He smiled at her scratching the back of his head. Mikan looked behind him expecting to see his manager but there was no such girl in sight.

"Where's your manager?" Mikan enquired.

Ruka gave an exasperated sigh, "Well I went to where we were supposed to meet and when she came she got enticed by some food stand and walked off."

Mikan laughed, his manager definitely seemed to remind her of her best friend. Hotaru had done that plenty of times. Although, Ruka wasn't laughing. He might be less looking like he just woke up. But he was still stressed. He seemed to have a troublesome manager, that or she was quite cruel. Ruka looked at her up and down.

"Aw, those pigtails are cute. Did Natsume do your hair and make up?" he asked.

Mikan nodded and tried to get off the subject of the dreaded pigtails, "How are you acquainted with him?"

She had just been quite curious of the subject as he seemed to talk of Natsume as if they had known each other for years. Perhaps they had. But Mikan wanted to know it. How could such a sweet boy like Ruka be close to a conceited Natsume? It just didn't seem to fit. Ruka chuckled, "You could say we're best friends."

Mikan looked at him in shock. She didn't expect that they were _that_ close. Yeah, maybe friends. But best friends? As in BFF's like her and Hotaru? Somehow it was hard to believe. Then again, Mikan and Hotaru's friendship to other's eyes could seem the same as Natsume and Ruka's. So she couldn't talk. But still, Ruka was so sweet. That was undeniable.

She just wondered why his manager had made him so stressed out lately. They walked into Room 45 where Natsume was with his camera. He looked at Ruka and nodded and then at Mikan. His look made Mikan feel a little on edge.

Could he notice that there was less make up on than before. She just hoped not, because if he had noticed he might have figured out she had been crying. That was the last thing she needed.

Mikan and Ruka stood in front of him. The background set had two swings and almost looked like a real park. Mikan wondered if every room had a different scene in it. There was over 45 rooms in the whole of the agency for photo shoots. That was thrice the amount that Dearest Doll had.

"You've been told the theme is 'A Summer Day'. Is that right?" Natsume asked them both as Mikan and Ruka nodded, "Great. Now I want to have the photos that look like you are two kids in a park. Not two adults. Try to remember back to your teenage years. That might help."

If only Natsume had shut up about teenage years. Of course, he didn't know. But this just made the feeling in Mikan's stomach become worse. If she wasn't nervous before she certainly was now. She felt like she could die right there. And the example wasn't good at all.

In her teenage years, Mikan had tried to stay away from the park. That was where all the people in her school hang out. It wasn't just any type of people either. You could call them 'the popular kids'. Most of them didn't like her. They were the ones that treated her like nothing. It wasn't only that. There were worse memories in the park, dreadful. She could hear it now, the laughing, the names. The voices in her head.

"Hey, Polka, snap out of it," Natsume said pulling her back to reality.

She stared at him blankly as he walked towards her so they were only a few centimeters apart.

"Is there something you should be telling me?" he questioned.

She shook her head. She couldn't tell him. Not now. Not ever.

"Then why are you acting so goddamn out of it," he gritted his teeth.

Mikan felt tears threatening to escape from her eyes. She was not going to cry. She had promised herself that she would not cry. She bit her lip.

"I'm sorry, I'm just feeling a bit light-headed," she lied.

Natsume raised his eyebrows not seeming to believe her excuse. But he didn't question her about it. He sighed and patted her on the head. Somehow, it made her feel a tiny bit better. But not everything could be erased from her mind.

Natsume went back to his camera as he focused the lens. Ruka looked at Mikan with worry as he took her hand and led her to the swings. Natsume looked at their hands entwined feeling something that he could not fathom. He shook his head, he was just feeling a bit frazzled from all of this. He looked at Mikan. He was worried for her. She was a bad liar. Mikan sat on the swing as Ruka did so too. He started to swing on it back and forth.

"Sakura-san, smile," Ruka asked, "You look sad."

So it was that obvious, wasn't it. She looked at him wondering whether she could even muster a hint of a smile. She tried but it seemed to fail. Ruka noticing she was struggling decided to tickle her as she laughed. Then she smiled. And when she smiled the whole room went silent. Oh and Natsume nearly dropped his camera.

Gosh, when that girl smiled genuinely she had the most beautiful smile ever. It was too bad Ruka had been the first one to see it. Natsume wanted to have seen it first. But they were the models. He was just the man behind the lens.

Whatever emotion she gave the other model would see it first. Unless, she was the only model and it was just him. And her. Alone. What a stupid thought that was to even be thinking. Natsume quickly took the picture but he seemed to have missed the moment. He was so stunned that he hadn't focused on taking the picture. He'd be sure to see it again. Somehow.

"Mikan, I want you to do that sort of smile all the time. Got it?" Natsume ordered.

Mikan looked at him unaware that he had been watching. But of course he had, her little giggle had made everyone stop what they were doing and look. She didn't know how beautiful she truly was.

.

.

Natsume thought the rest of the photo shoot would be a success after the smile from Mikan. But frankly it had been worse. Mikan had been away with the fairies the whole time and couldn't get her head out of the clouds she was in.

Natsume was intrigued to know what was going through her head. But every time he told her to smile they would all be like the ones he had seen in the first audition. He didn't even understand why. She had smiled so naturally, even though it was forced by Ruka tickling her. But still, it had been a success. So why couldn't she do it now? She was looking at the floor with a frown on her forehead. That wasn't a good thing. Even Ruka seemed worried. He couldn't seem to make her smile. Natsume sighed. This was going nowhere.

"One last time, Polka just freaking smile properly!" he demanded.

Mikan looked up at him and gave another fake smile. It looked too plasticized. Natsume let out another long sigh as he took his camera and for a second time that day walked up to the setting and pointed the camera in her face.

"What are you doing?" she asked him, her voice slightly cracked.

"I'm trying to see if there is any emotion on that face of yours. Where is that smile from before?" his voice was coming close to a shout, "If I wanted a doll to model for me then I would get one."

Ruka stood in front of him trying to push him away. Natsume just looked at him his hands falling down to his sides. They were both quiet for a second and again Mikan was close to tears. She was being such a crybaby. It was just sitting there on that swing kept on making her remember. She remembered how they dragged her off...

"Natsume you're being harsh," Ruka told him finally breaking the silence.

Natsume snorted, "No. I told her before that I didn't want my model to be fake."

At that point, Mikan had had enough. She stood up and slapped Natsume hard. He stared at her in disbelief as he brought his right hand to his cheek.

"You know nothing about me, you arrogant jerk. Don't you dare judge me," she then ran out of the room as Natsume watched her go.

Suddenly he felt a feeling of regret and self-loathing. She was right he did know nothing. Nothing at all. But she wouldn't tell him anything. How was he supposed to understand if she kept her secrets locked inside of her? She wouldn't let anyone in. Could she not trust him enough to do so?

"Go apologize, Natsume. That's the best you can do for her," Ruka suggested.

Natsume didn't say anything. He felt stupid for what he had done. He had deserved that slap and more. He was a jerk, he would own up to that. He just terribly wanted to see her smile more. He couldn't help it. He was just feeling like she wouldn't smile for him. He would hit himself if he had the chance. _Mikan's right, I am a jerk. _

He walked out of the room hastily after Mikan. He knew she was far gone by now but he had to catch up with her. She had probably gone back to the apartment. So that was where he was going to go. He caught a cab and sat impatient as hell. He wasn't one to say sorry, but in this case, he'd say it as many times as she wanted.

He never wanted to upset her. Yeah, teasing her was fun at times. But this wasn't a case of teasing. He had been mean. He would have been surprised if she hadn't slapped him. The taxi pulled in front of the apartment as he dashed out and paid and sped up the stairs to the door of the apartment. He still had the keys that he had purposely taken to annoy Mikan as he unlocked the door and opened.

"Mikan!" he called waiting for a reaction.

He shut the door behind him hearing the heavy _thud_ of it as it closed. He shouted her name again and yet still no reply. He walked towards her bedroom and found himself outside her door. He knocked on it, but she didn't answer. He was going to go inside. He was not waiting out there. He had to apologize and straight away.

He opened it to see Mikan sprawled on her bed and her eyes red from crying. She was asleep, but she did not look peaceful. He walked up to her and sat on her bed being careful not to wake her up.

"Mikan, I'm sorry, I really am," he told the sleeping girl as he looked down at her and stroked her hair.

He did not expect a reply, however, her hand grabbed onto his arm. But she did not stir. Natsume snorted, he never wanted to see her in this state again. He'd stay here for as long as it took until she woke up. Besides, he couldn't move as she was holding onto him with a very tight grip. Natsume stroked the hair out of her face as something caught his eye. He stood up and realized there was another door leading into a room. The door was left ajar as Natsume walked in letting Mikan's arm drop to her side.

And there hanging on the wall was a mirror cracked and broken. It had recently been smashed too.

.

.

Act 07-end.

.

.

* * *

A/N: So this chapter is a mix of angst, drama and romance. Whew, it took long. It's my longest chapter, I've ever written for this story. Oh and you can probably tell that Natsume was a little jealous when he saw Ruka hold Mikan's hand. And he's seen the mirror! I'm interested in what will happen next too :) You'll have to find out soon enough.

The next chapter will be updated either Friday or Saturday next week because I have school. Also, next week is extremely busy for me. I have a Expressive Arts Exam Show and a Drama Show. So that means I have rehearsals all week. I'm gonna be exhausted :/ Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Although, I just feel sadder for Mikan. And this isn't proof-read yet so if there are any mistakes please inform me as I will proof-reading it tomorrow. Probably.

PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEWS ARE LIKE LOVE! Yeah, it would be much appreciated. Merci!


	8. Act 08

A/N: Ok, I lied. I said that I wouldn't leave this for months and look what happened. So yeah, ha-ha. Sorry? I've just been really busy with school and other stuff so I haven't had time to just sit down and write. But I will try, I will try to update this story as much as I can, but it won't be too quick. Well as they say, good things come to those who wait. Thanks for the reviews for last chapter! I love reading them :) I hope you enjoy this one. **I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE. **

Perfect Acts

By EuPhoRia RoSe

.

.

.

.

Act 08

**No one is perfect... that's why pencils have erasers. ~Author Unknown.**

.

.

.

.

She stretched her hands out to the air squinting her eyes as the glaring sun's rays bore down on her. It was hot, very humid, and she had no idea where she was. Mikan knew that the last thing she remembered was collapsing on her bed after having an argument with Natsume and also triggering the thoughts of her past. She had a feeling that she was still asleep.

She looked around taking in her surroundings. She was in a field the grass as green as ever and the sound of kids laughing and a swing going _up_ and _down_. It continued, almost like it was taunting her. She spun herself around. She knew this place. She _knew_ it. But she did not want to remember it. Never again. But here she was where her 15 year old self had stood those many years ago.

She shook her head, wishing herself to wake up. She pinched herself, closed her eyes and then opened them. But none of this worked. She was still there, in the middle of the field. She walked a little onwards as the sounds of the children she had heard before grew louder and louder. Why she was following it, she didn't know. She wanted to walk in the other direction.

But something was pulling her towards this memory. She felt goosebumps appear on her arm and she clenched her fists so hard her fingers made dents in her palms. Even now, she was scared. She was not 15 anymore, she had lived through this. But she was still scared. It was like watching a movie, not being able to do anything, to change anything, but only watch.

It was torture of the worst kind. She stepped closer as the scene came into picture. A girl with brunette hair in pigtails sat on a swing as it went back and forth. Her face was dirty and it looked like she had been previously crying. She wiped her eyes with the back of her hands and sniffed.

Mikan looked at her younger self. She had been trying to lock away that image for so long. She didn't recognize anything similar about the two of them. Mikan had changed so much, it was just a shock to remember what she had looked like. Mikan turned away from the girl on the swing but didn't walk when she heard the laughter.

How she hated that laughter. It was the kind of despising, uncaring kind that someone could make. But it had always been directed at her. A group of teenagers, a mix between boys and girls, stepped forward noticing the girl on the swing.

They pointed at her and whispered to each other leading to horrendous laughter. The girl didn't do anything, she didn't look up at the group that had approached. She just kept on swinging. _Up_ and _down_. _Up_ and _down_.

"Oi, are you deaf as well as ugly?" a boy's voice came from inside the crowd.

They had been trying to get her attention and finally they had got it. The younger Mikan looked up at them as she stopped the swing. She did not say anything she just look at each and everyone of them wondering why they treated her this way. The boy who had talked before stepped forward, angry that she had not responded.

"Are you listening to me? Do you want me to hit you? Well, it wouldn't make a difference. It already _is_ damaged," the boy chortled as his posse giggled in response.

Mikan remembered the feeling she had when that boy had threatened her. She could feel it in her chest. She touched her cheek which brought her back to realizing that this was _just_ a memory. This wasn't where she was right now. But why did she have to see it? She didn't want to. Not at all.

"Ah, so defenseless. Go easy on her, would you?"

This wasn't the same voice as the one that had been talking to her younger self. This was someone completely new. But she remembered him fully well. He had been the one who led it all, who had made her life so horrible that she had nearly been driven over the edge.

This night, this memory, was the starting point of her beginning hell. Mikan ran forward in front of the boy. But he just stepped right through her. He couldn't see her current self, all he saw was the girl quivering on the swing, clutching onto the bars for dear life. He smirked at the 15 year old Mikan, his eyes locked with hers.

"You poor dear girl. No one seems to want you, do they? Your mother and father hate you and it's a matter of time until that best friend of yours does too," he grinned evilly.

The girl on the swing stood up her face flushed red with anger. But her eyes, they gave away that she was still wavering.

"Shut up! You don't know anything!" the young girl screamed at him which made the other teenagers behind him take a step back.

But he didn't move an inch. He stood there in a stance daring her to hit him, daring her to get back for all the things he had said and done. He deserved it, but young Mikan couldn't do it. Even now, Mikan couldn't have hit this boy. She just didn't have the guts to do so. Did this make her a coward? Did this just prove how completely worthless she really was? The boy leaned towards the 15 year old Mikan until he was right in her face.

"Oh, but I do. I know about how your mother took one look at you and declared that she would never come to love you. I know about how your father would of rather had a boy. And I know about that broken mirror that you tried so hard to hide. Rumors do circulate, especially ones as notorious as these." he paused, "But of course, there's the one that no one has heard. You know what I am talking about don't you?"

The young Mikan shook her head looking at him with despair. She looked up at him silently begging for him not to say anything, but he did not know of her silent plea. Even if he did, he wouldn't have just ended the conversation then and there. He looked at her as his hand cascaded down her neck and pulled at the pig tails letting out locks of unruly brunette hair.

"Do you want to say it or shall I?" he spoke into her ear.

Tears began to drop slowly from her cheeks as she choked, "Don't. Please. Just don't."

"Mikan, I love it when you beg," he grinned as he pushed her forward making her topple to the ground, "Go on then. If you want me to keep it a secret, beg for it."

The girl did not give a response, her heart was turning black and cold. Nothing mattered anymore. This was her life, a life that she hated and wanted to get rid of. There was nothing she could do. Mikan watched with despair as her younger self sat the life disappearing from her hazel eyes. She closed her eyes, screwed them shut. Wanting it to go away right this instant. She didn't open her eyes after that. She didn't watch the rest of it unfold. But she could hear it. She could hear her younger self whimpering and the taunting of the boy.

And she heard the sound of herself being dragged away from the swings by the other teenagers, her eyes glassy and lifeless.

.

.

Like any normal ending to a dream, Mikan woke up, her eyes wide and her hands covered with sweat. She felt extremely tired, like all of her energy had been sucked out of her. But she was still glad the dream had ended and that she was back to reality. She looked around the room, thanking god that she was back to the time where everything was so much better. But of course, she still had that spat with Natsume.

She stood up slowly feeling slightly dizzy as her feet touched the carpet. It was like she was on unfamiliar ground. She turned her head to the left finally noticing that a door that should have been shut was now open. And a man that should not have been in the room was definitely standing in it. She squinted her eyes wondering whether she was still dreaming. But it was real.

Natsume had found the mirror. Her eyes went wide and she felt an awful feeling creep up her throat. She walked inside the room hastily shivering from the shock of realizing that Natsume. Stupid, damn, _Hyuuga Natsume _had come across the mirror.

What was he going to say? Would he finally be truly disgusted and avoid her. But he didn't even know why the mirror was there. He couldn't have known. She saw him reach his hand out touching the sharp edges of the mirror that were still intact. He ran his hand down it looking at himself in the mirror with a complex look on his face. He finally saw Mikan from the reflection in the mirror. He spun around not knowing what to say or do.

"You're awake," he tried to say it in a matter-of-fact sort of way. But it came out in more of a bewildered whisper.

Mikan just stared at him, her hands shaking as she brought them up to her pale face. They both stared at each other in complete silence, not sure what to say to the other. Natsume took a step towards her, his head bowed.

"About before," he paused, he never found it easy to apologize. But before he could continue he was interrupted by Mikan.

"Get out," she ordered him, her voice cracking.

He looked at her, suddenly confused with her order. She pointed at the door but he didn't do as told. Instead, he remained where he was, refusing to move a step away from her or the cracked mirror. Mikan, noticing that Natsume was not about to move, became more frantic. She waved her hands at him afraid that if he stayed in this room for too long he'd find out more about her past. Just looking at the mirror didn't give away any clue as to why it was there.

But there were certain letters, notes, and the tracing of dried up blood on Mikan's right hand that she dearly did not want him to see. He looked at her straight in the eye, pleading for her to explain this sudden outburst and as to why she seemed so terribly _frightened_. It couldn't have been anything he had done, definitely not. So why was it that she was watching him with pure terror in her eyes. He didn't understand it, not one bit.

But he wanted too. He wanted to help in any way that he could. This wasn't like him. Not at all. Apologizing was hard for the great Hyuuga Natsume, but to actually care about someone like her? Impossible. When he first saw her, he saw a fake version of herself. So what was this? The way she had been acting at the photo shoot was strange, but this was even weirder.

"Just get out!" she screamed.

He walked towards her and grabbed the back of her head pulling her towards him. She tried to move away but she couldn't.

"It's fine. Whatever it is, it's fine. I won't let anything happen to you," he told her as she looked up into his crimson eyes.

She managed to finally push him away as she retorted, "But you don't know anything. How could you even understand? You're just a photographer with no problems at all."

"Then let me understand! How am I supposed to help you if you won't even let me in?" he questioned her.

She pushed him to the door and out of the room where the cracked mirror was. They now faced each other, Natsume standing outside her room and Mikan ready to close the door on him.

"I don't need help. Not yours, not anyone else's."

Then she slammed the door shut as Natsume stared at the door a word threatening to escape from his lips.

"Idiot," he spoke through the door, "Fine. I'll stay out of it. I won't ask anymore if that is what you want. But just know this, you can't keep a secret for too long, it'll be out soon enough."

He banged his fist on the door as he left leaving Mikan whimpering on the other side of the door. She vowed to herself that when tomorrow came she would act like none of this had happened. Natsume hadn't seen the mirror. She hadn't re-visited that awful memory. Everything would be back to normal. Whatever normal was.

.

.

Act 08- end

.

.

* * *

So, that was rather dramatic. You get a little bit of an inside into Mikan's past there. Don't worry, things will get better for Mikan and there will be proper romance. Eventually. Hope you liked this, I'm a bit iffy of it and not sure whether I should have done it this way.

I'd like to hear your opinions on this. This chapter is shorter than normal, but the next one will be longer and hopefully better. REMEMBER TO REVIEW. It would be very nice of you.

See you next chapter, when I actually have time to update it. Review, merci!


	9. Act 09

So hey. You probably all want to murder me slowly because of leaving this story for such a long while. But, luckily, it is now the Summer Holidays. And God am I relieved about that. I'll be able to update more quickly, probably every two weeks. So I hope all the people who read this fanfiction will come back and forgive me. Well enjoy m'dears! I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE.

Perfect Acts

By EuPhoRia RoSe

.

.

.

.

Act 09

**No one is perfect... that's why pencils have erasers. ~Author Unknown.**.

.

.

.

.

Mikan hadn't seen Natsume for a very long time. After the confrontation, he stayed clear of her. Even in their apartment. He'd find away to make sure they never crossed paths. Before, Mikan wouldn't have minded this. To be honest, she would have encouraged. But she lied to him that night. She didn't want to think that what he was saying was true. But he was right all along.

She needed help. She was incredibly lonely, more so than she had ever been in her whole life. She needed company, someone to talk too. Of course, Hotaru was there for and had noticed the strange change in the normal happy-go-lucky attitude of the said brunette. She was losing herself, slowly but surely. Hotaru had tried to get through to her, but just like Natsume, Mikan turned her down.

She was scared, so very terrified about how that _Hyuuga_ had gotten closer to her secret. He was the only one who was capable of getting under her skin. And Mikan hated that fact with a passion. She had thought of apologizing - actually scratch that - but she did want to say something. She needed his stupid smirks, that was all she knew. But he believed that he was just in her way. That maybe she hated him. No, that was far from the case. At this stage, Natsume was probably closer to her than anyone she knew. Of course, Hotaru was too, she was her best friend. But Natsume was different. She couldn't place a finger on it, but he was much different.

It was a Monday morning, the kind of day where everything is gloomy and sad, perfectly befitting for the mood Mikan was in. On days like these, Mikan would sit up in her bed for hours and contemplate over nothing at all. She'd wait until she heard the slam of the entrance door and the turn of metal keys. Then she would get up. This was a way she avoided Natsume. But of course she couldn't do so for long.

He was her photographer after all. Although, there had been no scheduled photo shoots and it had been a month now. Maybe Natsume was getting sick of her attitude. He was sure to be searching around the city again for the perfect model, much more perfect and pretty than she would ever be. Because she knew to everyones eyes she was a failure.

She stood up, gaining her balance as she all but tiptoed to the window opening the curtains. The blinding sun burned her eyes as she squinted and covered her eyes with the back of her hand. Another thing she hadn't done for a long time, she hadn't gone outside. She was depressed to a very pitiful point. She knew the way she was acting was wrong, that she had to get out. She had been getting calls from Nonoko for days, trying to talk to her. But it was useless. Talking to Mikan was like talking to a brick wall.

The dreams hadn't stopped either. She had been having the same one, over and over. She could just imagine it now. That boy grinning at her, speaking to her in such a condescending way. Then he would watch, uncaring, as his friends dragged her off to hell.

She shivered, the memory playing out in her head. She was still so hung up on it. She took a deep breath. _Coffee. That's what I need. _She thought. _Damn lovely coffee. _

Her bedroom had become such a mess over the period of time. She had to make sure she didn't fall over or trip over whatever was on the floor. She managed to make her way over to her door as she pulled it open. She yawned stretching her arms as she looked across the hall to where Natsume's room would be. Of course, he wasn't in there at the moment, but the door was left slightly ajar. She narrowed her eyebrows, trying to control the urge to walk in there and take a look around.

She stepped out of her room and neared his door. The white door that led straight into his _lair_. Was this really the best of ideas? Mikan wasn't on such good terms with him at the moment. She didn't even know where their relationship actually stood. But she was rather curious. So she ignored her thoughts telling her to stop snooping around.

She pushed open the door and sneaked inside. It was just how she remembered it. She had only been in there once when trying to find his camera. But it hadn't changed. The manga and comics were still in the same place and the room was still extremely tidy. She took another step forward, warily.

There lying on his bed was a folder with words written in neat blue cursive writing. _Mikan. _

Her name was enough for her to grab the folder in her hands and open its contents. There inside were tons of pictures of her. Not all from the photo shoot, no these were random ones. For example, there was a picture of her drinking her coffee grinning about something in particular. All of these were snap shots of her taken when she wasn't looking. How she hadn't noticed Natsume had been doing this she'd never know. The last one was from the photo shoot. She remembered this one. It must have been taken right after Ruka decided to tickled her. There was writing on the back of it, that familiar blue writing.

_Get Ruka, or someone to tickle her again, she's got a beautiful smile. _

Beautiful, huh.

Mikan wanted one thing.

She wanted Natsume to see her now, because he would be sure to be satisfied. She was smiling, genuinely, tears beginning to threaten to pour out her eyes. She needed him to talk to her, somehow. She needed his presence.

.

.

"Having trouble in paradise, are we?" a voice snickered.

Natsume, who was currently to busy and too bloody annoyed to talk to anyone gave a snort. It clearly meant, 'Piss off or I will not be merciful.' He folded his arms, he was so riled up at the moment. Every little thing someone did, no matter big or small, made him angry. The people at Alice knew that something was wrong. But of course they would. Mikan, the said to be rising star of Alice Agency, had not been seen for a month now. And they all figured that it had something to do with the very bad attitude of Hyuuga Natsume. Normally, Natsume wasn't easy to talk too. But he had become so unapproachable. No one dared to go near him. Well, except the bloody idiot who seemed to be looking for his death.

He turned around coming face to face with Narumi, the so-called president of Alice. How that happened was a mystery to him. This guy seemed to weird to own anything. But then again, it was a _model_ agency. Everyone respected Natsume in this agency. Even the vice-principal Reo Mouri did. But this guy, he didn't know when to stop. Most of the time he found himself crossing an invisible line. And this was one of them.

"Everything is fine, thank you. So would you kindly _leave_ me alone," Natsume said through gritted teeth.

Narumi ignored him as he took up a space next to him running a hand through his blonde hair. Natsume rolled his eyes, thinking of ways to get rid of him without the risk of getting fired. That was one thing that he had to be careful about. Narumi knew that Natsume could never go that's far, so he annoyed him to an extent knowing he couldn't do anything about it.

"On the contrary, you do not seem fine. Where is that pretty model of yours?" he asked him a smile etching across his face.

Natsume snorted, for the second time that day. Why did people care so much about how he felt? Couldn't they just leave him alone in his own anger (as well as self-hate). But know, people cared about Hyuuga Natsume. For some odd stupid reason, they did. He didn't need any caring from this blonde weirdo. He looked at his surroundings wondering if there was a way to escape without causing such a ruckus. Natsume finally caught on Narumi's last sentence. He looked at the ground, his thoughts suddenly directed at a certain brunette.

"She is not mine. And she is not pretty!" he retorted back.

But he knew that wasn't true. The second part, that is.

Narumi could tell he was lying from the slight flush of color appearing on his cheeks. It was miniscule but it was still there.

"Anyway, I think she hates me now," his voice became quieter as he remembered the incident yet again.

He really did not want to be hated by her. Narumi stood back up placing a hand on Natsume's shoulder as Natsume looked at it in disgust. He was too shocked to shrug it off.

"Don't worry, I'm sure that she doesn't hate you. But you at least need to talk to her. Stop sitting around here all day doing nothing, it's extremely upsetting to watch," and with that Narumi left leaving Natsume absolutely mortified.

Had Narumi just given him _love_ _advice_? No, not the love part, definitely not that part. This whole disaster was beginning to wear him out. But, even though he really did want to admit it, Narumi was right. He had to talk to her.

And she had to listen, no matter what.

.

.

Natsume found himself, drenched from head to foot, and a scowl appearing on his face. He had thought returning back early was a good idea. But the gods were definitely against him. He looked so undignified, certainly not like himself. He would have blamed Mikan for this as she was making him so impulsive and foolish. This was not in his character at all. He sighed feeling a cold begin to come on. He dug inside his pocket for his key as he found it and opened the door.

The apartment was completely silent. Natsume was sure Mikan would be in here somewhere. She was probably in her room, sitting there with her eyes wide open, and staring blankly at the wall. Natsume prayed to god she wasn't doing so. He didn't want to see her in such a state. But he knew she had been like that for days now. Unthinking, unmoving. It was like she was dead.

He neared her room, ready to talk to her, to get something out of her. But as she opened the door, he found she wasn't there. He looked around the room quizzically wondering where she could have possibly be. It was unlikely she would have gone out, especially the way she was. Or was she hiding from him? She couldn't be so stupidly childish.

Ah, he _could_ imagine her doing such a thing.

Before he questioned this further he heard a loud _thump_ come from the other side of the hall. He turned around noticing that the door to his room was open and the lights were on. He was sure he had switched the lights off. He made his way over to his room opening the door even further as he took in the scene situated in front of him.

Mikan was lying on the floor surrounded by the many pictures he had taken of her. The ones that were supposed to be secret. He could have been embarrassed about the situation. Especially as there were some things he had written on those photographs he did not want her to see. He could have said sorry for all the things that happened, for not being for her when she needed it most. He could have been nice to her. But that wasn't in his character to either. So he decided to act like a typical Hyuuga. It was a way to cover up the sudden feeling fluttering inside him.

"What the _heck_ are you doing, idiot?"

Of course, there were other ways to deal with the situation. But at this point, Natsume had forgotten anything remotely logical.

.

.

Act 09-end

.

.

* * *

So yeah, finished :) Hope you all like it and please review. It makes me happy to know that you are enjoying reading this story. The chapters aren't going to be exceedingly long unless I get amazing inspiration. So they will be from about 2,000 words to 3,000 words for now. See you next time. Review, merci!


	10. Act 10

Okay, I know I have been away for a very long time. Months, to be exact. But I am back now and will be updating as much as I can. It's going to be a bit difficult but I will try. Thanks for all the lovely comments you guys have given to me, it means a lot. Really, it does.

As ever I do not own Gakuen Alice. Enjoy, guys.

* * *

Perfect Acts

By EuPhoRia RoSe

.

.

.

.

**No one is perfect... that's why pencils have erasers. ~Author Unknown**

.

.

.

.

As soon as Natsume decided to act _civilized_ around Mikan, he had crossed a line that he could never step back over. It wasn't like he would completely change his attitude and act like he actually liked her. Because he didn't, he really didn't want to like her. He couldn't stop staring at her, the way her hair seemed to flow so delicately and how her lips were slightly parted as she breathed. How could he not look away.

He couldn't help it, the fact that even calling her an idiot made her suddenly start crying her eyes out. He didn't know her for _that _long, but he knew her well enough to know that she was a tough girl. Seeing her cry made him feel even more guilty. Of course, he didn't show this. Instead, he crossed his arms and rolled his eyes in a typical Hyuuga-like manner. That was the best he could do for now. To wake her up, or to let her sleep.

He smirked, knowing how very much annoyed the younger girl would be. Unfortunately, ever since their argument earlier on in the past week, Natsume had failed to talk to her, or even see the glowing and smiling face of Mikan. He didn't want to admit it, but he did miss it. He missed it a lot. Even thinking back to it now, that day when she was peaceful and there was nothing weighing her down, the thought of it made a tiny trace of a smile appear on the corner of his lips. It was nearly unnoticeable, but it was there.

He thought for a second about leaving her to her dreams and sneaking out of the room. He had yelled at her before, but she had not stirred. He looked around the room, what had she done with all of these pictures? She was sitting on them, probably _creasing _ them. No, that wouldn't do. The brunette had to move. Natsume couldn't let a sight like this slip though. He grabbed his camera out of its bag before adjusting it to the right angle. With a click, another picture of Mikan sleeping was taken. This time, she wouldn't be so angry about it. Hopefully, anyway.

"Hey, get up," his voice was supposed to be harsh but it came out softer than he had expected.

He put a hand to her face thinking of hitting her cheek very gently, but he didn't have to. Because only a second afterwards, Mikan had grabbed Natsume's hand and pulled him down with her. This action surprised him the most, the fact that she was _cuddling _him like he was her teddy bear, he never really liked being touched by any unwanted person. But the contact didn't give him any negative thoughts whatsoever.

No, he actually considered just staying there and taking it as it is. Besides, if Mikan woke up and accused him of this, he could just bring it right back to her. He had almost forgotten the pictures that they were both laying down on. He sighed, the feeling of Mikan's petite hand grasping on to his shoulder becoming ever tighter.

"Mikan, if you don't get up **now**, I will..."

He didn't even need to think up a definitely empty threat. Her eyes seemed to flutter open at the mention of her name. At first, she stared at him, her eyes scanning over his face before they landed back on his crimson eyes. She suddenly tensed up, letting out a scream that should have been incapable for a girl of her size.

She jumped up to her feet, her eyes wide with shock before trying to dash out of the door. Natsume should have known the reaction would have been like this. Of course, it would have. But he wasn't going to let her get away once again.

This time, he'd actually make her listen. He had to stop treading around her and actually say what he wanted to say. That's how he should have acted from the get go. He stood up and managed to block her passage out of the door by putting his back up against it. Mikan stared up at him in dismay then back at the door handle.

"I'm not going to talk to you, Natsume. If that's what you want," she couldn't look him in the eye, "Just let me out, please?"

Mikan thought that this method would work. She had thought about much more stupider methods (like hitting him so he would falter) but Natsume's face was at stake. And besides, who wouldn't think that Natsume was pretty damn fine. Although, that wasn't her main problem right now. It was the fact that he had finally closed in on her and there was no where to escape. The fear that he would finally get the truth out of her, the real truth, scared her. She would never tell him, she couldn't.

"First of all, I want some answers. Whatever this is, it's hurting you. Clearly it is," he paused, "Secondly, I want the old Mikan back."

This last line wasn't supposed to be uttered. Heck, it sounded so damn weird in Natsume's voice. Like he actually cared that much for Mikan. The brunette herself couldn't believe it. He was right about how it was hurting her, but she had learned to keep it all inside her and get by, that was what she should keep on doing.

But what exactly was _the old Mikan. _There were so many different versions of her that Mikan had forgotten who she really was. Had she changed again, altered her personality and feelings just to get away from her haunting past?

"There's no way, I can't tell you anything."

Natsume couldn't say a word in retaliation. There was no way he could force her to pour out her secrets to him. The fact that he actually wanted to help her was enough as it is. Natsume was slowly losing his mind and everything about him over this one girl. He couldn't stop it.

"Please, there must be something," he didn't want to think about it, but he sounded like he was begging.

How was Mikan supposed to tell him anything. Wouldn't he judge her, he might even fire her and there she would be without no job. She couldn't stand the idea of getting this far and going back to square one. There was no way in hell that she'd let herself fall again. Never. But there was something she could tell him, if he had to hear it.

"There was a boy, he made my life a living hell. He changed everything about me, everything I stood for. He was my best friend," she finally gave in and told him the biggest part of her story, he may not have understood it. But it was enough to make the tears come pouring out once again.

The funny thing was, that boy she met those many years ago, his name seemed to have been forgotten over time. Little did she know that he wasn't too far away.

.

.

Natsume paced his room, thoughts and faces filling his mind and giving him a headache. The words that Mikan told him earlier were ringing and echoing, they wouldn't leave him alone. Something triggered his memory right then and there. He saw a boy and a girl, sitting on a bench together. The girl fiddling with her fingers nervously as the boy chatted on about the passing day.

This image seemed to disappear as soon as it had came and Natsume was left with the feeling of nostalgia. But something was missing. Something had _always _been missing. A huge chunk of his life had dwindled away and he knew deep down in his heart that he never wanted it to return. He couldn't understand why but he felt hatred seep up inside of him. It wasn't directed at anyone but himself.

This is where Natsume began to wonder about his own childhood. To be honest, it was quite a blur, nothing was quite right. Maybe he was being stupid acting like this. For goodness sakes, he was lowering himself down to Mikan's standards. Although, why couldn't he remember anything about his childhood? He'd get to one point of it and everything else would just fold in and crash into each other confusing the matter entirely.

He just saw faces and names, places and the days passing day after _day after day. _There wasn't a clear structure to it. He slumped down on the couch, feeling the soft material beneath his fingertips. There must be something, he had to remember something. Memories aren't supposed to disappear like that and he can't quite remember whether he had amnesia. But if he did, wouldn't he at least remember that? He glared at the TV, as if that would give him all the answers to his questions.

The phone suddenly started ringing as he stood up lazily to get it. He picked it up, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"What?" his voice sounded even more pissed off than usual.

Ruka's chirpy voice came from the other end of the phone, "I wanted to tell you, actually Hotaru told me to tell you, that there is going to be some kind of party for the company. It's in a few days and you can bring Mikan along too."

Natsume really wanted to be as nice as he could while Ruka was talking. But the urge to hang up on him was growing ever greater. He hated social events like these, he'd rather be anywhere than crowded around a bunch of people who most of them were just faces with no names to him. But Ruka wanted to come, he could hear it in his tone of voice. Otherwise, he'd probably be stuck with Imai. That wouldn't be a good thing at all.

"Okay, fine. Hey, Ruka? Do you like ever...feel like you've forgotten something really important?" he asked.

There was silence down the other end, obviously Ruka was now thinking over what Natsume had just said.

"I don't know. What do you mean, exactly?"

He really couldn't answer that, he didn't even know what he was going on about in the first place. He shook his head, maybe he really was going crazy.

"Never mind, I'll see you later," he replied back, before Ruka could say anything back he hung up and put the phone back on its cradle.

He was looking too much into it, he didn't really need to think about such things right now. Natsume turned to the direction of Mikan's room, wondering exactly what she was thinking at that moment in time.

* * *

Done. Yes, it is shorter than usual, but I have a headache. REVIEW PLEASE? Thanks :)


End file.
